My Hot Dragon GF, Lilac (Lilac Sash Lemon X Male Reader)
by YuNarukamiStatus
Summary: For those that want to do Lilac..and even go further than that.
1. Chapt 1: Appeasing & Meeting The Dragon

Hello everyone. YNS here with a new story. Hope you guys like what's going on so far, and despite revising the story itself a few times, I have a few ideas to iron out before I feel 100% comfortable with how everything is. Like I said before I started this, if anyone wants to put in a few ideas, dont be afraid to. At least make sure that you get to towards the end if the beginning is a bit wacky. This being said, dont be surprised if things in this chapter changes. I'll let you guys see for yourselves, so enough babbling, get your glasses.

Anyways enjoy eue.

Chapter 1: "Appeasing" & Meeting The Dragon -

—

One day on a usual evening, I stroll through the coast-side that I lived next to. Watching among the plethora of couples as they played by shores with their friends. I was thinking about going there to surf or do whatever, but these guys dont take kindly to new neighbors like me, so I decided to go to my friend's house. "Yo Pats, can I come over?" I asked on the phone, "Oh sure thing! Just bring some snacks" Patty replied, "Can do" I said before hanging up. She was the only friend from my old place that was able to move near me. This is the first time I went, I aint gonna lie, her blonde ass was pretty fine, I wanted to tap that, and I think knowing each other for a year is worth trying my luck at it.

The only good thing about outside was the cool, fresh breezes and light touches of Sunshine. Perfect day to smash. Upon arrival, I knocked, heard some stumbling from inside. Did she trip over something? "Sorry about that, had to get dressed a bit" Patty said with a hint of nervousness after opening the door. Dress for what? You didn't have any pajamas on before? Just wanted to hang..and then some. Once I entered, I saw a guy sitting on her couch. "…..Who's that?" I asked, "Oh, that's my boyfriend. We met like last month. Say hi, Ty. Hey you forgot the snacks. :c " Patty said while turning to him and he waved…..I exited. YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! Im sure, EVERYONE has a GF but me! I sighed, realizing that I stormed out rather awkwardly, and that I have work to get to tomorrow for college, located near the city. Only one thing to do to take my mind off of this..Jacking off. I strolled back to my place like the sad fuck I was. Once I got home, I went upstairs and was doing as planned in the room (jerking it). Whipped out the cock, stroked, played with the sack, the works. Without giving out too much info, an hour passes and Im trying to get to my 2nd climax. Once I was finally close to cumming, I wasn't too cautious about where I spewed, and when it happened, "EW EW EW EW STOOOOOP!" I heard from a girl's voice below me, with a delayed shock after hearing it. She rose up, looking pretty pissed at me, and I tried to look innocent to her, while at the same time I was puzzled cuz I didn't know what she was. "IM…GOING..TO KILL YOU!" she screamed before pouncing on me (and not in a good way), and after beating me for a few minutes, she finally calmed down, leaving me with a few bruises. "*wakes up from being knocked out* owww..Im..Im sorry that..happened *coughs blood*..ok?" I apologized, still in pain, "*pants in simmering anger, looks around* ..Now where in the world am I?! *sees my dripping, limp penis, blushes* Can you put that thing away?! It's freaking me out!" she yelled, inching away from me. I coughed up more blood, trying to get up, one of my back teeth comes out, and my back cracks. "OW! Wish you didn't hurt me so bad, or it'd be the first thing I did o.-" I replied, she sees that her purple hair is still drenched with white ooze, some of it drying on her. The girl touches the white goo with her hand, looks at it and cringes. "YOU..*blushes more* YOU OWE ME A BATH!" she ordered, uncertain on how to feel about it, "O..Ok..Give me another minute" I comply.

The…Female thing goes into the restroom (which had the word "restroom" on it), filling the tub, and I can hear her undressing. Speaking of which, those clothes are very odd. Like who the hell wears all that blue? And were those headphones or what? I got some ice from my fridge and put it on my bruised head. My curiosity of everything about her soon got the best of me, so I limped up to the door, asking audibly "You..Think I can bathe you to help get the stain out?", "..Just don't do that thing you did again!" she yelled. I sat down my ice pack on the bed, then opened the door. She got the room pretty steamy so I couldn't see her body much. Though, I tried not to notice her rather sizable boobs and firm, purple skin. "HEAD. ONLY…!" she grunted, "Uuuhh r-right" I agreed. I then kneeled, grabbed the white bar, lathered my hands in soap, and began washing her hair.

"Close your eyes, cuz it'll sting like hell if it touches them"

"Uhgh, fine. *closes eyes*"

"So..Got a name?"

"Lilac.. Sash. Maybe you can help me. I randomly got warped to here..Where ever Im at."

"Well first off, we're on Earth; Second, at my house; Third, Im assuming you must mean by me getting you back to your place."

"So can you help or not?"

"Weeeell, at this university Im in, we have many scientific studies. I'll have to ask around to see if anyone has enough sources to take you back."

"*sighs* Good enough. *slightly frowns* Who knows if my friends need me.."

"Well before I start…..Just what are you?"

"Im a Half-Water Dragon."

"…..O-ok…(Am..Am..I REALLY WASHING A DRAGON!?…Cool….?)"

"Your world doesn't have dragons?"

"Well..Thing is they're just legends we've heard from in many stories. Doesn't mean they really exist though."

"What are some of the things they say about us?"

"Let's see..They're massive. Long and scaled. They can breathe fire and usually have a long streak of hair on their backs..Only thing you have from them are the horns, but even then, they're usually long."

"We have dragons like those from where Im from, but all that is more for males than females. Im a young female dragon, so I may not have any of those features."

"(That's still pretty damn weird..) You said water dragon, right? Explains how you didn't set me on fire earlier."

"I would if I could too."

"In some cases, dragons are said to be impervious."

"Heheh, yeah. Us dragons are pretty tough. *shyly laughs*"

"And how young are you?"

"Probably too young for you."

"*rolls eyes* Well you mentioned being young earlier, so I couldn't help but get curious."

"…..16."

"(Not sure if she counts as a minor since she's a dragon..Yeah if she was 8, but…..Wait why the fuck am I thinking about that?) Yeah, you're pretty young, huh? You're more mature mannered than most girls I know though."

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"N-no..Uhh, ummm..Damn, this stain is pretty hard to get out."

"Yeah, thanks. eVe"

"(Just to let you all know, the hair's been clean for a minute) *I lift up the two ponytails behind her head, feeling that they're more solid than her hair* Ok what're these?"

"Just my tendrils. I attack with those."

"..Oh. *winces slightly, letting them flop into the water* A-anyways, here, let's try some conditioner. *gets conditioner and applies it on her hair*""

"*gets hair re-lathered, feeling the soothing coolness of the conditioner's contents* W-what's conditioner?"

"It's like soap but it's actually geared towards your hair. *bares fingers into her scalp, tries to ignore my boner's growth, inaudibly pants and blushes* (Mmmm..her hair has a really good feel to it..She smells really nice now..AND WHY AM I GETTING AROUSED BY THIS?! At least she has her eyes closed)"

"Aaaahhh, I really like the conditioner then. It's relaxing..I wish we had these. *smiles and loosens up*"

"*feels her leaning into me* Y-Yeah, just uuuh..Relax."

"Now hang on, I just wanted you to get the stain out. How's the hair now?"

"(..Dammit!) Let me just rinse aaaand *pours the warm water into her hair* Done" I answered, standing up and drying my hands on the towel. Lilac strokes the water out of her hair as the steam clears up. After rubbing her face, Lilac sees me still there and covers her tits. "…..You can leave now" Lilac said, "O-oh uhh, just had to dry my hands. ^^; " I said as innocently as possible, exiting rather quickly, shutting the door behind me. I have to admit, she's kinda hot for a 16 year old.. I'll think about the dirty stuff later. Besides, I just don't like how rude she gets.. Then again I'd be mad if someone came on me too. Lilac comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her, veiling herself from torso to toe. We shared a brief gaze, "*looks away passive-aggressively* yknow what, I'll stay in here to dry off" Lilac said in a frustrated tone, shutting the door to re-enter the room. I sighed. With her playing hard-to-get isn't helping me either. "(I don't know what to think about him. Being his friend is gonna be so awkward. If he keeps this weird act up, Im finding someone else who can help)" Lilac thought to herself, looking slightly pissed at the mirror. "(..Well what matters is that I get back home)" she thought more to herself with a frown, drying herself off with the towel. I hear her put on her clothes a few moments later. Lilac said she was randomly warped here. Sounds like someone did that to her, and she wasn't looking. If someone like her is able to just warp into my world, then who knows what else can be brought here, especially when she said that her friends may need her. Lilac's place doesn't seem too safe. Lilac sees that I was deep in thought, "Im guessing you're trying to piece things together?" she asked, "Oh, yeah. Trying" I respond, "Well thanks for helping..and hearing me out earlier" Lilac said with a less skeptical look on her face, "*holds in blush* Y-yeah..It's no prob really" I said bashfully. "So where'll we start? The college?" Lilac asked, "Well, as you'd guess, not everyone's seen an anthro girl in real life, so you'll have to stay here while I head out" I suggest, "Can't you say Im playing dress-up?" she asked, "Hmm..Oh I know. I'll just say you're a cosplayer" I suggested. Lilac gave me a confused look, "..You don't have those? Well, they're people who dress up as their favorite characters" I explained, "Do alot of people do that?" Lilac asked, "More than we both think" I answered, "Then what character am I?" she asked, "….(Shit!)..Uh..Let's say you're cosplaying as your OC" I answer, "what's that stand for?" she asked some more, "..Original Character. Everyone makes those" I briefed, "Even you?" she asked with concern in her voice, "Do you wanna come with or not?!" I yelled, "*sighs* Fine" she replied while tightening her blue shoes.

I step outside with Lilac and I already see Patty with her boyfriend down the street. Well damn. "If anyone asks, just say you're cosplaying as Lavender, your OC" I whispered, "Really creative" Lilac said sarcastically, "Just be grateful Im preventing pandemonium here" I whispered back. The way to the college is apparently the way that Patty and Ty are walking from, and I rather not take a long way. "*Looks at Lilac* Whoooa, who's this little girl?" Patty asked, "Little girl? You can't tell that Im 16?" Lilac asked, "..She's short for her age is all" I answered for her, "Oh ok. What's with the get-up she has?" Patty asked, "She's cosplaying as her OC" I answered, "Oh no wonder I don't recognize how she looks. Where you two going?" Patty asked, "To the college" I answer, "For what? A date?" she asked some more, "N-no, I uhh..Lost my bookbag" I answered, hiding my frustration from all this damn interrogating, "Alright then. Well the whole place shuts down at 6:30 today, and it's 5 so make it quick. Laters" Patty farewells while walking pass us. "I didn't think I'd have some sympathy for you. You're just trying to help.." Lilac said sincerely, "Well you have friends to get back to. Least I can do" I replied, trying to sound cool. Seemed like she didn't think much of it though. Thankfully most of the people we ran into were on bikes, but only until we got within 5 minutes of the place did people really look at us funny. "See that big building with a ring around it? That's the place" I informed and Lilac saw it. "Now, some really smart folks are here. So to avoid any conflict with them, we'll have to do alot of eavesdropping, k?" I plotted with her, "Must mean you're pretty smart too, right? You've carried us so far with your planning" Lilac said with a smile, feeling safer with me next to her, I nodded to her compliment. We heard some people talking about various things. Fortunately no teachers in sight. We walked deeper into the halls, then hear something interesting, which I led her to a table behind them, letting Lilac use my phone to reduce suspicion. "Spencer who?" "You never heard about Wayde Spencer?" "No, who's that?" "How could you not? He's gonna be the next Top Scientist of the school" "All he's done all day is be cooped up in Room133" "Really? no wonder I don't hear from him". "Hear that 'Lavender'? Sounds like we got a lead" I said to her, "*rolls eyes* Let's get a move on" Lilac said impatiently as we rose from the chairs.

I led the way to Room133, which was closer to the entrance. From what I've heard, sounds like they never went anywhere close to his room. Even Lilac is getting a bit nervous, but she keeps up a tough-girl exterior. The area of Room133 we were close to had no one, and ominous white black hazes came from below it's door, making us even more nervous. "Whatever's behind that door, I'll make sure to keep you safe from it" I try to assure her, "I should say the same to you- I-I mean..Im the only one who can fight here" Lilac replied, not trying to blush. My shaky hand opens the door, with one eye closed while looking away….I then heard a loud gasp from Lilac, and I bat my head to whoever's in the door. A big muscular, faceless man, clad in a white jumpsuit with a red line in the middle of his body, with long, curved arrow pointing upwards on his face. His body also glowed with a mysterious shining aura.. Aside from those last two details, he looked kinda dumb. We froze in fear, watching him tear a portal open with his hand, seemingly ripping reality..Just what the hell am I seeing? This can't be Wayde..Can it..? The guy then grabs us at lightspeed and throws us into the portal, with a portrait of forests on it.

A blinding light hits us as we felt like we were floating, warping us. Maybe to Lilac's world? After the light passes us by, we rub our eyes, and see that we were in a rocky area, surrounded by canyons. "Hmm? We're in Dragon Lagoon? We're not far from my home then" Lilac comments, then looks at me, "Oh no! Now you need a way back home, huh?" she pointed out. Lilac then sees that the way home has cleared up, but traps are still there, so she began carrying me. "Whoa, what're you- *Sees her dashing quickly with me in her hands, and she jumps around the forest* WHOOOA, you didn't tell me you were this fast!" I shouted in a panic, holding onto her tightly, "I didn't think I had to go fast in your world" she replied, hopping up a rocky wall, running down the slope it had on the other side, accelerating her speed tremendously, tons of wind blowing me back into her body. Several mechs showed up in our path, trying to shoot at us with their cannons, but with Lilac's speed she does them despite having me in her arms and kicks them away. Wow, she really can fight! "We're almost there" Lilac informs, then she sees a shadowy figure sitting atop a very tall, very narrow rock mountain, his long ripped scarf waving in the wind. I see the same person as well..Oddly enough he's way different from the guy we encountered. The person tilts his head to us, watching us as Lilac passes through the canyons and enters into the forest area. I don't know what it is, but how he looked us made me crap myself.. "*sees that I'm sweating* H-hey, don't worry cuz we're here! I can see the tree house now!..Oh Yeah you don't have a way back now, but..Stick with us for the meantime" Lilac tries to comfort, though I sense some fear in her too. We were under tons of trees, so I feel more secure now. Lilac puts me down and I stretch before we enter the tree house.

I see two girls waiting for us inside. "Carol! Milla! Thank goodness you two are safe" Lilac said with relief, "Welcome back, Lilac but..Who's the guy?" Carol asked. "Well..Im human" I answered, "Human the…..?" the green girl tried to follow, "That's what I am. A human" I answered, "Hmmmmm. Nope, never heard of it" Carol said, looking puzzled "That's weird. I know alot of animals, yet I don't exactly know what you girls look similar to" I comment. "Should've thought a bit more about bringing guys home, Lilac" Carol teased, "Well he has nowhere to go, being the only 'Human' here..I think. Might as well introduce yourselves" Lilac said, "Im Carol Tea! A Wildcat" Carol introduced, "A-and Im Milla. A hound" Milla shyly said, making me confused. Carol makes the most sense, but these other two..Especially Lilac.

"So how'd you two meet?"

"..I rather that you don't ask."

"Well where'd ya go?"

"To his world apparently."

"Oh really? What was that like?"

"I'll admit, his place was pretty nice."

"You didnt wanna leave so you can spend time with your human boyfriend? Kehehe!"

"*blushes* LOOK HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I did help her shower, just sayin'~~~."

"H-HEY DONT TELL THEM THAT!"

"O-oh my!"

"Ooooooooooo so you two really are going steady, huh? *narrows eyes with a big smile*"

"Let's hear him say that when I was beating the tar outta him..*bats eyes at me* And dont make me do it again!"

"Alright alright, I'll say no more."

"It must've took you two a bit to get here from his world, sooooo..What'd you two do together? *giggles some more*"

"….*blushes, looking away* Just walked together to his..School..From his house."

"Sounds like a date to me~~~. *chuckles mockingly*"

"UHGH CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?!"

"*finishes chuckling* Alright alright I'm done now. You said you think he's the only human in our world, right? What do you mean by that?"

"Well..I don't know who this other person is, but he watched us as we got here."

"Really? He looked more like this human too?"

"He was far away, on top of a mountain. I could tell his body type was human though..Then there was this other guy. That person took me and this human here."

"Wow, how'd he do that?! Magic or something?"

"He threw me and Lilac into this portal he made..after tearing open space itself with his bare hands. It was nuts."

"Sounds like it..WAIT HE CAN MAKE PORTALS?!"

"We couldn't do anything against him. He was fast as he- (These others are kids, sooo) heck. All of it happened so fast."

"Maaaan, you two had quite the adventure. Me and Mila were just waiting for you to come back, Lilac."

"It think you will have to use him to return the human."

"Mila's right, but I have no idea what to do. We're sitting ducks against that. And more than likely against that other guy."

"…Unless I use the Kingdom Stone."

"But Lilac, you aren't a ship. There's no way you can-"

"I'LL NEVER KNOW TIL I TRY!"

"..Suit yourself, but Im telling you, no one has used it for personal power. *walks to a bed*"

"Mayor Zao has it now, by the way. *walks to the other bed*"

"Lilac..Sorry for causing a commotion like this.."

"No, it's not your fault.. We just have another threat other than Brevon."

"And that'd be?"

"He wanted to rule, as a tyrant.. I was able to stop him, but he's still out there..Somewhere."

"(Well shit. Stopping a tyrant now? These girls did everything together) *Looks outside, seeing that the sun is setting* Well your friends have the right idea. We need some rest after all that's happened today" I said, and Lilac sighs. I then followed her to her bed. "Uuuh..There's only 3 beds?" I asked, "The other two would mind you sleeping with them so..*sees me blushing* Just don't try anything funny, ok?" Lilac offered, "Don't worry. I'll be a good boy" I reassured. Lilac then kneeled down so she can reach her pajamas, which were under her bed. "Your friends seem pretty nice. I enjoy talking to them. Can see why you wanted to make sure they were alright..I wished the people where Im from were more like them" I said to her, "*was about to undress but remembers I'm still here* Y-yeah sure..Umm can you step out for a bit?" Lilac asked, "Getting dressed? I'll be out" I replied, setting foot outside the tree house. I then took the time to gaze upon the forest's horizon that the lowering sunset shades in oranges. "*walks outside with me* You can come back in" Lilac said, "Right" I replied, turning my back on the setting. "So how ya wanna do this? I'd like to be on bottom" I asked, "….*sighs* I guess. Wish we got a wider bed for us" Lilac replied, "..*blushes and looks away* N-not in that way" she then corrected, making me chuckle, "Anyone told you you're cute when nervous?" I teased, "Q-quiet!.. Let's just go to sleep, ok?" she said, hiding her blush. I laid down in her bed first, then I waited for her to lay on me. Lilac's blush grew redder by the minute, her mouth quivering from shyness. "If it helps, try to close your eyes" I suggested, which she did as suggested, and got on top of me, her warmth engulfing my body. Seems like she never slept with a guy before. I guess there's also how we met like a few hours ago….Really wished at least half of it didnt happen. "Don't worry, you're safe with me" I assured, making her heart go faster on my chest, "S-shut up and sleep!" she ordered in a whisper. I put one arm on her to comfort her, then put my hand on her head on my chest, making her feel even more perplexed about her position. Milla took a peek at us, saying "Aww" to herself, putting her mind at enough ease to fall asleep. I then stroked Lilac's hair so she can rest herself. "You…..You're so nice to me..Even after all that stuff I did to you when we met.." Lilac comments, about to rest, "Doesn't mean I can't help you relax" I reply, "..Thank you" she whispered, "Same to you" I said with a grin, she took a quick peek at my smile and lightly smiled back. Before she finally slept, I felt something..A wetness..Is she getting a bit horny on me?

-LEMON TERRITORY ( _somewhat_ )-

Feeling such sensation, I couldn't help but get an erection growing between her legs. Lilac eventually grinds her hips on me while putting her hands on my chest, moving her cunt up and down on my hardening dick.. I could feel some scaly roughness down there so I don't think I'd have to unzip. I was very hesitant about wanting to do a dragon girl, especially a young one like her..But with her acting older than her age, and having a really hot bod, I don't think I'd mind giving her a poke..With my hot dog. We're in the same room as the girls, so we can't do it here..So I'll have to climax. "L-look..I'll owe you..some..Hoooh..other..time" Lilac whispered, starting to moan in my ear, making me blush. Our hearts pumped towards each other as we both were reaching our climax. Before I came in my pants, Lilac rose her hips, and puts her rough cunt on my tip, then moved her hips circularly and slowly while looking at it as her steamy exhales gently breezes across my neck. I put a hand on her leg, rubbing it up and down. "You're so..Haah..Gentle.." Lilac said, moaning more into my ear, and I finally came in my pants, with her cunt feeling the load and warmth of it, biting her lip from the pleasure of my climax. "Mmmmm…I really want it one day..but for now..night" Lilac whispered, sleeping on me…Man, was that some good foreplay..Too bad I couldn't do all that I wanted, but this is fine. With her starting to like me like this and having a good start with her friends..I don't wanna go back. Im being with Lilac..And that's final.. Just how'll I break this to her friends?...I then fell asleep with my soon-to-be girlfriend on me..Wanting to dream of her with my whole being..

"The target is asleep, sir. What's the next action?…The Kingdom Stone? Im on it" a mysterious man said, leaping away into the starry skies. On his way to Mayor Zao's place. The black cladded man incapacitates the guards without alerting Zao and his army. Exiting with the stone in-hand.

Hope yall look forward to Chapter 2!


	2. Chapt 2:The Mythical Stale Sword, Muji!

Long time no see, guys! Hope yall are doing good, and relieved to see this return. I know it feels like chapter 2 would never come out, but here we are! I ended up having several more ideas as I went along. Never thought I'd have this be almost double the length as the first chapter lol. Speaking of it, that has like 450 views on Wattpad and FanFiction has like 520. Honestly, I wasnt sure about getting back to this cuz of that and everyone being so quiet about this, but I've seen some recent interest from folks, so might as well continue in it for a bit. I'd say most of the time, I play everything up for laughs more than my other fics, but progression is still happening. Anyways, dont wanna talk for too long but i will soon try my hand at this one Pokemon fic I got requested to do (as well as the Miu fanfic). I could've had this out by Saturday (it's Monday now), but I randomly fell asleep then became busy when a friend came over on the next day. Well enough rambling,

Enjoy ¬w¬

Chapter 2: The Mythical Stale Sword, Muji! Rescue of Zao -

—

The sun shines through the tree house, illuminating the inside of the room. "*raises head, rubs eyes* I feel like I slept for 5 minutes.." said Lilac, bending her back inward while yawning, but felt something, then quickly bats her head to her ass, seeing my hand on it and gave a squeal. "*wakes up with Milla, looking towards Lilac's direction with a blurred vision* Yo Lilac...There's a fire or- *sees me get stomped on by Lilac* PFFFFFT, having trouble with your boyfriend?" Carol teased while chuckling. "*covers head with arms* I didnt mean to do, I swear!" I pled, but she kept stepping on me anyway as Carol laughed her ass off, making Lilac feel more embarrassed and upset. Milla couldn't help but watch...For the first minute and looked away the next minute...When she finally stopped beating on me. Great welcomers huh? "*hears Lilac panting, looks back* Are you...Ok, Mr Lilac's Boyfriend?" asked Milla, "*looks back at her angrily* M-milla!" Lilac said in a frustrated tone then heard Carol laughing some more, "Stop laughing at me!" Lilac then yelled at Carol, who looked away like nothing happened...What the hell did I get myself into? "*coughs, everyone looks at me and wipes blood off of my head* If everyone's done making fun of us.. What we got to eat?" I asked, "Mind telling us what you had to drink first?" Carol asked, getting ready to laugh again while seeing the stain in my pants, and when Lilac saw, she heavily blushed...Then after a few moments, the two slowly realized what that spot was from and...The awkward air got heavy as everyone looked away. "ouo...ouo;;;;;...o_o;...O o...o_o...Dang, you two really are boyfriend and girlfriend" Carol commented, "I-I think it's great that she...Uhh...*sees everyone staring* Nevermind..." Milla said concededly, trying to make things less awkward. Then Carol's brows flicked up for a second. "Saaaaay, if he's got a stain on him and you two are together, maybe you give him a bath. It'd be a good way to spend time with him" Carol suggested, making Lilac sigh and Milla blushes...Even after all that's happened, I crossed my fingers internally. "(I guess...Breakfast will have to wait.. He did wash me after all..but..) I'll..Run the water for you" Lilac said a bit nervously, giving me a surprise as she walked to the restroom. "Ooooo, you're a lucky guy. I dont think Lilac's ever done that for anyone" Carol said with a happier tone, "...That makes me worried" I replied, following Lilac. "I know he's older than us and all, but he's sort of a kill-joy" Carol comments, seeing me step into the bathroom.

The area was more wooden than a usual bathroom, but I quickly knew where the toilet, tub and sink were at, so the layout's very much the same. As I took my clothes off in front of her, even though she had a face of lament, Lilac's blush still comes out. "Im guessing you wanna talk" I said, as Lilac bends over to make the water run (and yes I stared), "Y-you..You just smell, ok?" Lilac said, trying to ignore how she really feels, but I felt what she really...Lemme rephrase, I felt what was wrong from her. "You say I smell, but you guys dont have something like conditioner, yet you dont hear me complaining" I said, to lighten the mood, "When's the last time you bathed? *sees me stay silent* Exactly...We have wash bars in this world" she says to me, and I step in the tub's rising water. Lilac took off her gloves and started the lathering process.

"I...Think you really should return home.."

"...Huh? Why's that?"

"I dont want you to get involved in our troubles, not when we still have dangerous bots roaming around..and that person we saw earlier.. *starts washing my back and arms* It'll also be like I have to constantly save you."

"How'd you get so strong yourself? I mean...Aside from the whole dragon thing."

"I learned how to fight from being being trained by Red Scarves members. It took time, and all but...Why'd you ask?"

"Maybe I can-"

"No! You're not going through that!"

"whoa..I was gonna say, maybe you can train me yourself. Carol and Milla too."

"But...You cant go nearly as fast as me."

"Yeah but I can be faster. You can also show me your moves, and I can pick up on them."

"...It's just tha-"

"Give me a year or two, and I'll be so much better than now. I'll do anything for you.."

"*is taken aback* W-what? Are y-you...Interested in me like that?"

"..Pretty much."

"*washes my back* Even after me hitting you and how my friends acted?"

"You..You're only 16 and I can tell this is your first time hearing this from a guy.. You dont know how to handle all this is all."

"...(Does..Does he really understand me that much?) What makes you...How do you know?"

"I know a thing or two with girls after seeing and hearing relationships play out.. You seem similar to a few I knew back then."

"Then... *washes my chest* How am I to you?"

"You may seem hardheaded and get angered too fast, but underneath.. You can be a lovely girl..I've said that you act mature for your age, and you're so beautiful too."

"*blushes, looks down* I-I do have a pretty face, huh?"

"(I have her on the ropes eue) That being said...I really dont wanna go back. I'd hate to miss out on you.."

"Is..your place really that uneventful?"

"It's very stressful to learn more and more things, to get out there to have little chance of being successful in life.."

"It sounds very hard to live there for you then.."

"And yeah...pretty uneventful too."

"*giggles* Then you're in real need for a new home. Do Humans date other species like you?"

"Other species dont talk like you, or at least nearly as good as you, and...I rather you dont ask..e_o"

"O..k then..."

"*leans back on the wall, closes eyes* (This awesoooome! Im getting washed by a dragon xD ) Aaaah, this is really relaxing. You're pretty good at washing me too."

"*sees my boner sticking through the water, blushes some more and looks away quickly, surprised at the size of it* U-umm..M-mind if I get in with you?"

"Y-yea, I dont mind. *sees her already undress herself in front of me* More than w-w-w-welcomed even. o o"

"*is in a top and stops pulling down pants*...What was that?"

"I..It's..It's just that you're...*looks at her white bra, held by her big tits* so unbelievably hot..."

"D-dont say that!...I mean, I.. Never done this with anyone before.."

"Me too, so...Pretend Im not here."

"Then I'll..Turn around..Dont look!" Lilac ordered, turning around. I kept silent...As I watched her undress..While I..."Massaged" my cock to the show she put on for me. Bending over to strip herself with her undies coming off. Her ass gets bit bigger when she touches the ground like that. Lilac then unhooked her bra, and takes the shoes and socks off. Dunno why but I like looking at her shoes. Anyways, Lilac made a rather quick turn after she was done undressing, which I made sure my eyes were covered, and she doesn't see my penis in the water. "(Good..Now I can get in with..Him...) *walks over* (Umm..I just wished the tub wasnt taken up by 90% of him..I'll go slowly)" Lilac thought to herself, stepping in the tub. "(Nice, Im in the tub with a dragooon~ :D )" I thought to myself. Once she lowered her ass into the water, she felt something inching into her pussy and she stopped after a moment of it going in, "*GASP* W-what's that? *grabs it with a hand, sees me opening my eyes*...mmm..(╯ㅿ╰)"

"L-lila- *Lilac puts a finger on my lips*"

"Shhh.." Lilac hushes.

-LEMON TERRITORY (for realzies this time)-

I then felt Lilac's hands hold on my shoulder, as she started to lower her pussy on my cock, but makes it kiss all over the tip. "*looks into my eyes tenderly* I..I want it..." Lilac moaned out breathily, "...Want what?" I tease back, "..What's it called?" she asked, "(Imma have fun with this..eue) It's called a Cock" I told her, "(Oh...I-I..like how it sounds) Then give me your Cock..I want that Cock in me.." she said sexually, "Heheh you got it, babe" I said with a sly smile. My hands hold on to Lilac's ass, "*looks back* W-what're you gonna- *feels lowered down after being pressed, cock is tightly shot into vagina* AAAAAAHH!~~~" she moaned out loud, her eyes rolling upwards as her somewhat scaly cunt was getting stretched out so fast. Lilac wraps her arms around me to relax and ease her initial pains after my dick went into her, "*pants deeply, squinting* I-It's so big for me! *tries to move hips up and down, but jolts down in pain* Gh! *tries again but slowly* Hah, hah, haaah...Y-your Cock..Feels so good inside me.." she moans out, "*moans with her* Your insides feel wonderful, Lilac..I dont wanna let go.." I said, "I..I dont think I want to, either.." replied Lilac, putting on a sexy face while propping herself off my chest with her hands, looking back as she watches her hips go up and down on my dick, fucking me. Lilac then softly held a tooth on her lip while moving her hips rougher on me. "Mmmm..Mmmmm~..Mmmmm...H-haaaah~ (╯O╰)..Im..Sorry for beating on you earlier..I would've missed out on something..Like this..What do you call this?" Lilac asked, "(Keheheh ¬w¬) Well what you're doing is Fucking me" I answer, "Am I..Haaaah -A-...Doing good?" she asked with a brief vibrating shudder, "You sure are..You also sound very sexy when you talk like this.." I said to her, "T-thank you...*looks into my eyes some more*..." she said with a deep gaze, then gave me a kiss on my lips, which we held for a moment.. Damn, am I good. Got to seduce a dragon and now we're having some good sex...That sounds so wrong out of context. My cock grew inside of her, and it surprised her, making her jumped up on me, "EEK!" she reacted while closing her legs. "...Is it done yet?" asked Lilac, "Not til I cum...*sees her puzzled face*...My hot white juices need to spew out" I answer, "So we...have to keep doing it..*rubs tits up and down on me while body does the same, looks at me tenderly* D-does this..Help?" she asked in a stimulating tone, "U-uh huuuuaaah..Mmm...Your tits feel amazing, Lilac.." I respond, "Maybe t-this'll..Wash you faster..Speaking of that...*wraps both hands around the base of my cock while moving body on me* H-how's this? W-will..This make you cum?" Lilac asked sexually, still looking into my eyes with some innocence, "Mmmmm fuck yeah..You're starting to sound naughty too, Lilac..Im really likin' that too" I reply, and she gives me a hot smile. A few minutes of us having sex, Lilac started fucking me faster and the water rocked hard with us, splashing as she pound her hips on me faster, "Oh! Yes! Give! Me! All! That! Cock! AAAAH~~! Cuuum! Cum already!" Lilac urged, making me about to burst, "*opens door* WOOOOOOAH OoO" Carol said in great surprise, making us stop..."Uhh...It's not what it looks like.." I try to explain, "How is it not? You two are bathing together. Cant wait to tell Milla this" Carol said excitingly, closing the door on us..

"Good thing she doesn't know...?" I comment, "...*sighs, rests head on me in shame* Just go ahead and finish...Like noOOOOOW! Oooooooh~~" Lilac then moaned as I came inside her adolescent womb, making her squint and tear up a bit. We shared some deep breathing, to catch our breaths, laying there as she rests on me, rather peacefully...Did she just fall asleep on me? "*enters the rest room* H-hey, are you tw- *GASPS* Oh My!" Milla reacts while shutting her eyes, "It's- She just fell asleep while I was cleaning her, Milla. I-Im just letting her rest is all ^^;;;" I try to lie, "I-If you say so...Just let me know when you two are done dressing...I gotta tinkle.." she shyly lets me know and blushed in embarrassment, "(...She really didnt need to tell me that..) Y-yeah..We'll be out sooner than you think" I try to reassure her, and she closes the door...Still inside the restroom. Then she lowers her panties before sitting on the toilet, "M-Milla, you're still inside! Weren't you gonna wait outside?" I remind her in an urgent tone, "O-oh yeah! S-sorry, I didnt know what I was thinking" Milla replied before stepping out while sweating alot...I took another deep breath, dropping my arm outside the tub...Sitting there with Lilac awkwardly..I would sleep with her, but not after what's just happened. With those two barging in on us like this and all. Guess for now I'll enjoy her big tits pressed on me like this. I started petting her head, trying to get around her horns, and realize I haven't unplugged yet.. Hmmm, a bit longer then I'll uncork it. "*gives a long yawn*...*looks at me, and blushes* W-was I really out?" she asked, "For a while..Like an hour. Not sure about doing it in the tub again now.." I reply, "Or ever again..(even though it felt so good...)" Lilac said back with a displeased stare. "Able to get up?" I asked, "Yeah, let me just- *raises hips with hands on my chest, feels my flaccid penis flop out, hearing it drop into the water, looks underneath*...I still cant believe that happened.." she comments, "You and me both" I reply, "...I still have to wash you" I remind her, making her sigh before letting me wash her. After that, Lilac gets out to dry herself with her towel, and I aid her with another towel I found, which she tries to pay no mind to. "This is..The first time I've felt boobs..." I comment, "*blushes while looking down with a frustrated look* J-just shut up and help.." Lilac replies.

After we had our small drying session, we wrapped our own towels around us and stepped out. "*sees the two of us come out* How was the honeymoon, you two?" Carol asked teasingly, which Lilac turned a blind eye to as she picks up a clean set of clothes, and I take a nearby seat. At least our dirty lil' secret is under wraps. "*watches her go back into the bathroom to dress* Say, she's been acting a bit less mad. What were you two doiiiiing?~" Carol asked curiously, "Yknow, I actually used to be quite a lady's man early in my school days" I said with a smirk, "Isn't she too young for you though? Making her relax is one thing but you bathed with her yknow" Carol then brought up, "Heh, guess old habits die hard" I reply, "You had a habit of getting close to younger girls? Better watch out then, Milla" Carol playfully warned, with Milla blushing shyly, "...No, I-I mean by making girls feel better if they're down..And yeah dating them can come after that" I correct, "If you say so, Casanova" she replies. By the time I rolled my eyes, Lilac comes out to us in some fresh clothes. "*walks to Lilac* Now that we're good, talk to them about the whole training thing with me" I whispered, "Yeah yeah, I wil-" said Lilac before being interrupted by a booming laugh from Carol, "AHAHAHAHAHA! Wow, so that's what it looks like, huh?" Carol reacts as Milla looks away, then me and Lilac look down and see that my towel is down, making us flinch after seeing it on the ground. "P-pick it up!" Lilac urged, making me hurriedly pull up and re-wrap the towel around me. "Nice butt man. Ya work out?" Carol asked, making everyone blush.

"AHEM! As Carol mentioned, he needs our help with his training."

"That should be alright, huh? Cant Humans keep up with us?"

"Not...exactly.."

"Whaccha mean?"

"I can barely go 12mph, that's a solid speed for us Humans."

"How fast is that, Lilac?"

"...Look, I cant go nearly as fast as Lilac here."

"Can ya lift?"

"...Probably 70 pounds is my max."

"Dang, you Humans aren't too nifty, huh? *sees me look away lowly...*"

"I mean..There're folks out there that can lift up to 1000 pounds."

"Heh Im one to talk, I cant lift nearly that much either. *gives a cheeky smile*"

"He said he needs a year or two to train with us."

"But...S-shouldnt we get him clothes first? He cant wear our's."

"Maybe he can try mine an- Oh wait he's like, 2ft taller than us, huh?"

"We'll have to get him a big enough outfit."

"Ooo how's armor from Zao's forces sound?"

"I think that'll work. Gotta protect the ladies, right? Well I needta look the part too."

"Maybe if we're lucky, we can grab a snack at his place too?"

"Our stomachs can wait a bit, Carol. *looks at me* And you...Just stay here while we go out, k?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Dont be too upset about your date, Lilac. There's always next time, right?"

"Very funny Carol" Lilac replied before going down the tree house ladders. I've wore those clothes for about 3 days straight now, so they can considered a bit dirty. Got tired of wearing 'em anyway. Since I just bathed, guess I'll just chill out and...Sleep. [Insert Snore SFX here] While I was sleeping, my mind dissipates and blurs, falling into dreamland.

"*rests with me, in my arms on a hilltop, against a tree* Isn't the breeze nice up here?"

"Not as nice as you, Lavi-Lac."

"Aww thank you. You're so nice to me. ^ ^"

"What'd be even more nice is if we had something we can eat together. Like some meat or something."

"*grabs my dick, turns around* I got all the meat I can ask for right here."

"*sees her give me a really lewd smile, with her lovely red eyes gazing into mine* Oh Lavi-Lac, you aren't tired of all the other 40 times we had sex? Let's take it eas- *sees her bounce out her big purple boobs out of her shirt and bra for me* Boner. Engaged. owo"

"I should do this more often. *giggles in a lewd tone, lowers head to my penis with squinty smile, unzipping me and licking the tip*"

"Mmmmm you like the tip of my Cock, huh Lewd-Lac?"

"*kisses the tip* I love playing it. *rubs cheek on the shaft, giggles* Your Cock is so big and warm..I cant get enough."

"*giggles back* You make me feel like Im 27 agai- *hears a large THUD* Wait what the hell?" I reacted, waking me up. With my vision blurred, I opened my eyes slowly and see a person standing out of the entry, in a black ninja-like outfit with a zipper over his mouth that he was opening, a shadowy aura around him, and sharp orange hair bangs coming down from the top of the wide opening of the wraps around his head, only hiding one of his blue eyes. This scared me and backed myself into the wall.

"Do not fear. I mean no harm."

"W-well, who the hell're you?"

"I am Wang."

"...Pffffttt."

"Do not laugh. I am the key to getting you home."

"Wait you can? That's go-...(Oh yeah...I dont wanna go back..)"

"You seem hesitant. I imagine you like your stay here."

"If you're my ticket off this planet, Im good, ok?"

"Fortunately for you, I am only the key to the way back. *takes a weapon out of sheath from back*"

"o_ o. H-hey, you aren't gonna cut me up, are you?!"

"Relax. I may not be the person that takes you back, but this can. *shows me a stone sword with a spiraling hilt*"

"It..It..Looks like it sucks."

"Let me explain, granted I do not know about everything that is going on. Your companions have collected most of the Yin-Yang emblems, but the lost ones have been used and drained by an unknown party. The person never accounted on bringing me, my negative half and this blade into existence, at least simultaneously."

"What would that thing be called then?"

"I only know of it's capabilities and it's current name."

"Current?"

"It is now the 'Muji' sword. It is absence of both sides of the same coin, yet it is the thread that binds the whole. However, like me, that is not it's true name, nor is it in it's true stage."

"...What?"

"You and others can wield Muji, but to evolve it takes training. Though, it is possible for you to return by cutting me down, and my other half with it."

"But this isn't sharp..."

"To make it so it can cut, it needs the blood of a Dragon. It will also gain great strength."

"...(Lilac..)"

"I have watched. Seeing you travel amongst the valley with her.. This must be upsetting."

"...What if I were to return after just cutting you with this?"

"You would not be able to return back. Though your new friends can wield Muji, it cannot transform to become it's true self in their hands."

"But in mine..."

"*looks back, seeing the gang return from afar* (running out of time..) I have battled my other half, Min, for many years, but ever since the balance has been shattered, he has started to best me."

"That Min guy looked pretty swole too. Even I look like I could beat you up."

"..No comment."

"But..I'd figure Lilac would tell me about that.."

"No mortal truly knows the struggle of those that reside in another plane of existence."

"...What?"

"At any rate, I cannot stay. *starts losing form* Until Muji becomes true, *gives me the sheath and sword* I cannot come in contact with others of this world, or I will obscurify."

"Wait, before you go, what happens when me and Lilac use the sword together or with that Power Stone thing that she mentioned?"

"This is the first time a great imbalance has occurred. You will have to find out at your own risk. Farewell, but if you have it in you to learn more about how to use the sword itself, I will reside in the temple in the east" said Wang before hopping into the air. When I stepped out, and looked up, all I could see is the azure in the sky.

"[Lilac] *climbs up to the top with a few bags on one arm* Hey! We're back! What're you doing out here?"

"(I wont tell them outright just yet..) I-I just wanted to..Get some fresh air."

"[Milla] *smiles, wags tail, shows the bags to me* Some folks gave us a bunch of food and helped us pick out clothes for you. It was real nice. Wish you were there."

"[Carol] We even got these neat shoulder pads for you. We'll have to get armor for you from Neera."

"Who's that?"

"[Carol] A knight of the dynasty. We used to have a bad run-in with her, but we're good now. We better too, *gives a smirk* I can totally kick her butt if she tries to arrest us again."

"[Lilac] Weren't you locked up with us by her?"

"[Carol] I was surprised is all. *stands proudly* Bet she cant touch me now that Im stronger."

"[Lilac] If you say so. Well let's get inside and unwind for a bit."

"Here, let me carry those bags for you."

"O-ok" Lilac complies before I take everyone's bags and we all go into the tree house.

After I put the food up, I changed in the restroom and came back out. As one would imagine, from there, we hung there in the room, had our laughs, watching TV while eating. Yknow, friend stuff. "Oh man, guess that means Torque's got no chance with you, with this boyfriend being here and all" Carol brought up, "Neera sounds tough, Carol. Wouldn't that be your type? Funny how you mentioned her out of all those other guards earlier" I teasingly said, making Lilac chuckle, "o o. *chokes on rice ball for a second* Oh ha ha, real funny new guy. Like eew. Dont make me gag - -;" Carol replied, making everyone giggle. They've been ignoring the sword I sheathed, but they couldn't help but glance at it a few times. After we watched an episode as everyone finished eating, the credits for the show rolled. "Wow I can't believe they lied about him losing that car to weasels. You know he's gonna get sooo grounded...Sooooo, what's with the souvenir?" asked Carol...I was unsure about where to start..Aw damn. "Alright, so...I was given this sword, by this guy, Wang. I honestly didnt know that much of what he was saying to me, but..You remember that guy we saw on the way here, Lilac? That was him. He's trying to help, but it depends on us to pretty much bring balance to the world, or whatever" I try to explain, "Sounds like that one show of the kid that came out of a glacier. He had a kite or something" Carol comments, "Anyways, Wang said I can get back home with this thing..." I said then became hesitant, "Aww, well it was nice of you to visit. Maybe we'll get ya back home tomorrow" Carol comments with Lilac looking away with a slight frown, "It's...Not that simple.. *unsheathes the sword, showing it's rocky blade* He said that it's not in it's true form yet, and...He said I'll have to cut him down with it.." I explained some more. Everyone was surprised at this with their gasp. "Whoa whoa whoa, who even is this guy? Where'd he come from?" asked Carol, "Im not sure. He came out of nowhere.. From what he told me, it sounds like he's this world's Yang" I said with a puzzled face, "*looks at the rock-bladed sword* It..It's rounded and dull at the top. I don't think it can cut anything" Milla points out, "So...For it to be sharp..I need a Dragon's blood on it...*sees everyone look down*..Yeah..You guys know I wouldn't do that to Lilac" I lowly said, making Lilac look at me with tender eyes. "...I'll let you do it. *lends me an arm* Go ahead" Lilac said with a wince, then I hugged her to her surprise, "But Lilac..Im..I dont ever wanna hurt you. Im not ready to go back either" I express to her, "There's gotta be more Wang's said, right?" Carol asked with a frown, "...*lets her go, looking at the sword* I have to train with it..That's the other way it can sharpen and take me back, but...Im not sure how much training is needed" I answer, "That's much better though. See, Lilac? You dont have to put yourself on the line" ensured Carol. Lilac then looked away with lowered brows, "...If we can beat that guy that took you here, Im breaking that sword.." she said before stepping out. Everyone had something to say to her, but we rather that we let her off, in hopes that she'd simmer down.

Once everyone got on the ground level, Lilac was still looking down about the whole situation. "Lilac, you don't feel like you're in a hurry to train him. Me and Milla will start" said Carol as Lilac looks off into the distance, leaning on the tree house's trunk. "Alright Milla, make one of your cube thingies to see how strong he really is" Carol ordered. Cube thing? That's what she does? Milla then makes a green cube over her head, placing it down in front of her. I look at it closely, worried that it could break easily. Like is this made of jelly or something? "Go on, try and break it with a good ol' punch" Carol urged me. If you say so. I then hit the cube with my right fist, and heard a crack..which wasnt from the cube..."*drops to the ground, holding my bleeding hand, flailing my feet around* OWWW OWW OWWWW! The heck is that thing made out of?! 20in glass or what?!" I react, "Wow, you're really out of shape. I know not alot of things can break it, but this thing didn't even budge. Now check this out" said Carol, opening her palm then extends her claws and scratches the cube, leaving a big mark on it. "You really did stronger, Carol. I remember when you used to lose a few of your nails after trying that" Milla comments, "D-dont say that out loud when he's here. *sees me trying to hold in my laugh* Ugh, ok get up. We're going to try some sparing" Carol then ordered, and I got up, blowing at my burning knuckle. She gives me a minute to recoup, and then gets into lowered fighting stance. "Have you at least been in a fight before?" Carol asked, looking a bit excited to tussle, "...Not really" I answer with an ashamed face, "*sighs, looking less pumped* Looks like Imma have to go easy, but I don't wanna end up failing asleep here" she replied, and went in for a scratch, which I barely dodged with backwards roll away from her. When I was on my knees, she then dove in for a kick above me, which landed on my face, blowing me away and roll across the ground. I try to regain my footing by planting my feet on the ground to at least slide, which I did, "Cmon, you can do better than that" Carol tried to encourage me, "(Uhh I kinda can't)" I thought to myself, and comes at me while on all fours, then gave me a mule kick, which landed, but I slid backwards with her while grabbing one of her feet. "See? Knew you had it in ya!" Carol briefly cheered, but went ahead and spun, then kicks me away with the other foot. I almost fell off my feet from a few tramples over myself, then Carol suddenly wraps her limbs around me and headbutts me a few times, knocking me down as I saw stars. "Dont y-you think you are being a bit rough with him, Carol?" Milla asked while wincing at what she saw, "That depends. Can you get up, dude?" Carol asked me, "*gets back up after a moment, hunches over while rubbing blood off my forehead* I got a bit more left in me" I replied, and Carol started to look more excited with her smirk. This time she zips in with a palm strike while seemingly sliding forward with her claws arched inward, and I do a similar attack but with my fist, making it look like she caught it, but the clash made me fall off of my feet. Carol gave me a moment to get back up. Do I need to rely on those Kung-Fu moves I watched back then? "For a guy you sure do play defensively" Carol somewhat taunted, "Well I grew up with the moral of not hitting girls" I reply, "You haven't even hit me, so you're good. 'Side, we're sparing" she said back. Looks like she isn't listening..Ok then. I went in this time, and try to swing my leg at her, which she held, yawned and tossed me up with the flick of her wrist, making me land on my face. "Yup, you have a real long way to go, kid" she said to me, "(Of all people, she calls me 'Kid' e_e)" I thought, "It'd..Be best to stop hurting him here, Carol. He really needs to get stronger too" Milla said. At least I know someone acts like they really care about me in the group.. All of a sudden, a panda girl with a staff comes out of the forest to where we are. "Neera? Whaccha doin' here?" asked Carol, "I feel so stupid for not knowing sooner.. Mayor Zao has been kidnapped!" Neera informs us, surprising everyone, "*gasps* Lilac, Mayo- *looks back at where Lilac was but she wasnt anywhere in sight* Drat!" exclaimed Carol, quickly climbing up the ladders in urgency. "Do you have any idea where he is?" I asked, "We...Dont really know. He seems to be gone all day. I was hoping you all would know" Neera said with a stressed face, "What'll we do, 's Boyfriend?" asked Milla, "(Wang said that he's watched over me and Lilac, so it's not too far of stretch to say he knows about this..Especially since he said he can't beat Min) Milla, we're going to have to find Wang. He's at the temple in the east" I answered. Both Lilac and Milla land behind us, "We need to hurry to the east temple!" Milla urged worrisomely, "Ok! Let's hurry!" Lilac said seriously before we all ran eastward, with Neera tagging along.

"What is in the east?" Neera asked as we ran through the forest, "Let's say there's a guy who might know something about this in a temple. But listen, only I can talk to him" I answer, "If you are lying, I will have to lock you up" Neera threatens, "(...Please be helpful! Im really not ready for jail TTnTT)" I thought to myself. We arrived there in 5 minutes of traveling, and they let me step on the high stairs of the temple, entering it alone. "*Opens eyes, sees me walk in* I didnt exactly expect you to arrive soon after our discussion" Wang said to me, "Well I still didnt come here about what you told me. This Mayor's been missing, so has he been kidnapped or what? You watched among me and Lilac, so you must've seen way more than just us" I asked him, "*chuckles* You are very sharp. In fact, you even guessed right. Our tiny Mayor has been kidnapped" he unveils to me, "Neera said she hasn't seen him all day, so where'd the hell would he be?" I asked, "He seems to be captive by Min. There is a rather malicious-looking airship that he is being kept on, located further away, north of Zao's palace" he answered some more, "And why haven't you told...Oh yeah..Dammit!" I cursed, running out of the temple. "Was that the Wang guy you mentio-" Carol asked, "Yeah but let's step on it! He's on a ship that is flying away from Zao's place!" I interrupt, running pass them but Neera stops me, "Dont get ahead of yourself! I know where the palace is, but we need Gong's help to fly us up there" she said to me. From there we followed where Neera was taking us, but since we were in such a hurry, Lilac had to carry me so we can pick up the pace. I know, one crazy morning huh? So on the way there, we thankfully bump into a male panda, cladded in gold armor with a gold plate on his back, and his army who were aimlessly searching. "Gong! We must return with you! Mayor Zao has been taken onto an airship!" Neera shouted, making Gong and his troops to stop. "Wait a minute! He's been actually kidnapped?! *sees me* And what in the world is that?" Gong asked, "Later Gong! We must hurry!" Neera urged, and we all got on their vehicles. We soon took flight on their planes, piloted by their...Duck soldiers? Ok guys. I was on the plane with Lilac and everyone else had their own planes with their own pilots. "Who is their captive? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind" Gong asked, "I don't think any one of us are well equipped to take him on...By we, I mean me, and you.." I said to him, "We'll see about that" he replied, banging his fists together and I roll my eyes. Our planes were cutting through the lower clouds as we started to see a large, red airship with huge, black wings. "It is just begging to be infiltrated. Men! Land on that ship!" Gong loudly ordered. Just when I thought I'd get tired of Carol's mouth. I barely even met this guy too.

The docking area could only have have three planes on it, so aside from me, Lilac and Gong, the others had to land on it from their planes. "Lilac, that guy that threw us into this world, Wang said he was on here. Min" I informed her, "He was so fast that we couldn't tell what he did against us. Everyone had to be really careful" Lilac warned, and I hold my sword close to my chest. "MUAHAHAHAAHAAAA! Fear me, intruders!" we all heard from a voice that sounded like a little kid's. I...Dont think Wang knew about this. Must be from an intercom. We walked into the ship itself for a moment and suddenly Min dropped heavily in front of us. "Ah I see that you've found our visitors. Min, attack them!" the same voice ordered as he turned to us. "If you think you can beat us, you have another thing comin- *gets punched into the air by Min, through the roof* WOOOOOOOOOAHHH!" Gong yelled, surprising everyone after seeing Min's strength. I would laugh but here he is, right in front of us. Carol tries to pounce on Min, but he grabs both of her wrists with one hand and slams her on the ground. I see the tiny Zao come out the entry behind Min, hugging the wall of the entry. Now how're we gonna get pass Min... "Carol! Drrrg, you'll pay for that!" Lilac yelled, doing her Dragoon Boost move on him, but bounces off of him when she hits his palm that he held out. "(Dang it!)" she thought then re-spun herself to him, but make the move stronger, making him catch her in his hands as he slid backwards. He soon stopped in place, held Lilac with one hand and rose his fist with the other. Milla acted fast by flying above with her ears, and threw down a green cube on him, making him lose grip of Lilac and punch the hard cube instead (almost breaking the whole thing), which distracted him good enough for Carol to quickly get up and land a scratch on Min, but made barely a bit of damage on him as the sparks flew before she jumped back. "Min! What're you doing?! Finish them off already!" ordered the bratty voice, and Min's arms sparked violently with energy, then joined his hands together, making a long, sparking energy sword from his hands which widened everyone's eyes. Whatever that is, that can kill any of us! I ran in, putting all of my faith in this rock sword, and before he swung at any of them, I clashed his energy sword with my blade, and to even his surprise it was strong enough to hold the clash in place, but my arms spurted blood all over as my hands then were quickly dripping with said blood. During the clash, Neera whips herself over the side with the help of her sharp ice staff, near the entry where Zao was, and went inside the ship. Seeing that his blade wouldn't budge, he retracted, and swung his blade down my body, a big line of blood shooting out of me with the cut, stunning me from the tremendous amount of shock and pain I felt, making me fall over. "Nooooo!" loudly cried Lilac, doing another Dragon Boost at Min, then redirected herself to zip away from him, zip into the ground and upwards into the air with him. This gave us enough time Milla to pick me up with her mouth, and Carol was able to get Zao, throwing him off of the ship. "Now Neera!" Carol yelled, and Neera skates off the ledge with the Kingdom Stone she slid with her. Min couldn't do much to help himself, but felt Lilac giving out quickly and fell down from the great height as blood was spilling from her head ramming so hard into Min's very hard body. Fortunately she was caught by one of the surrounding flyers. Not only her, but everyone else did as well after jumping off the airship, even Gong. My vision blurred as I was knocked out from the pain I was feeling.

A few hours later, I found myself naked in some steamy waters. "Where...Am I?...And why do I feel alot better?" I asked myself, "Thank goodness. I thought you'd never wake up. You were out for a few hours" Lilac said, "A few hours...? Well..It did hurt like hell" I comment, "Im just glad you woke up and that everyone else is safe. We were able to save Zao thanks to you" Lilac said in relief, "Were you guys able to get the blade too? I think I lost grip of it" I asked, "..Uhh..About that..." she alluded to, "YOU LOST THE MUJI SWORD? oMo" I shouted, "H-hey don't blame me! I was too busy with that guy for a bit then I...Overdid it with my Dragon Boost.." she retorts. Shit! How am I gonna find it now? I briefly kicked in the water in frustration then felt something hard. No, not my penis. "*Picks the sword out of the water* Hey, how'd it get in here? I could've been sure it flew out of my hand when I got off the ship" I asked, "I didnt even see it this whole time til now. I guess it comes back to you on it's own" Lilac said in bewilderment but felt some relief, "Well, this is great. Got my Muji back, and Im here with my Lavi-Lac" I said, "Pffft, Lavi-Lac? Really?" she said with a chuckle, "(I think that's the first time someone gave me a nickname...It's nice too)" Lilac thought to herself, now really relieved that Im safe. "So that Muji sword. It looks like indestructible" Lilac pointed out, "And reliable. Just like you. *sees her blush and look away. I then felt on the cut that Min gave me and it was still there but fully healed* Was this spring supposed to heal me better than this?" I asked, "It is, actually. I even looked good as new after being electrocuted, losing some scales and having my tendrils cut off. That cut on you sure was something else, huh?" Lilac informed. Cut was that bad, eh? I wonder if Wang has anything to say about that attack. "We gonna chill in this pool with the others, or are we going back to your place?" I asked, "I was in it earlier with you" Lilac said, "...Wanna get in again?" I asked, "*shows me my clothes* Here, just get dressed. Everyone's waiting outside..Would giving you a kiss be fine?" she asked, "You're giving me a kiss? Aww how sweet of you to have feelings for me, Lavi-Lac" I said with a low-browed smirk in joking tone, "Be glad Im even willing to do that for you - -" she replied, "Heheh, sorry. Just trying to brighten the mood" I said back, then she kisses my cheek before going outside. Good thing she left too. Popped a boner. Dont think she's in the mood to see that. I got my naked ass out the spring in this nice, cold blue room and dressed quickly cuz the place was that cold to me.

By the time I met up with everyone else outside, it was night time and we all traveled back. I see that Carol was carrying some armor. Pretty sure it's for me tomorrow. Hmm..If I healed fully like that in that pool I came from, then maybe I can train as hard I'd like from now on. I'll bring it up to 'em later. The girls seemed a bit tired, so we took our time to getting home...When I mean that, it took like two hours to get home. Not much action even happened either, so the walk back was boring too. Couldn't wait to sleep. Only when we got to the top of tree house, Carol decides to joke for a bit. "Looking forward to sleep with your boyfriend, Lilac?" Carol said, "*sighs* Not now, Carol" Lilac replied, rolling her eyes. They then put my armor under my bed before we all slept in our same spots as last night. Man, a ton happened since last night too. Never thought we'd have a full day like this. Well, good night, girls. Dont beat my ass too bad for tomorrow's training, ok?...Now that WOULD'VE been how the night ended, but four hours into sleeping, Lilac got up and wanted to try something out with the Muji sword. She got off of me lightly, took the sword out of it's sheath, quietly went into a corner with it, puts her hand over her mouth, and started hardly brushing it on her arm. "(Cmon..Cmon..!)" She thought to herself, then after a minute of trying while on her knees, a slight gash opens, blood was starting to run on it, aside from the metal edge coming out of one side, nothing was happening, which puzzled her. Lilac then put the sword under the bed back before going to the restroom wrapping threaded leaves around her arm as bandage. She then saw a bit of light shimmering around her feet, "(Is it.. coming from under the bed?)" Lilac pondered, and when she stepped out, it got weaker quickly, but she saw the sword being divided into 6 separate swords for a few seconds before they came back together. They had an unusual black edge to them (they were non-blunt, reverse blades). Lilac looked puzzled as she bent over on her knees while looking at them merge. "*turns over, hand is placed on her ass, fingers rub her tail, wakes up for a bit* huh..?...What're you doing up, 'Lac?" I asked, "e_e (He at least doesn't see my arm..I don't know what to tell him...) I..I needed to use the restroom, was all" Lilac responds, "If you say so..Well come back..to bed.." I said tiresomely before going to sleep. Lilac then lifts my hand that quickly went limp, pushes me backwards and tucks herself into me. She was still a bit worried about not telling what she saw, but eventually rested her weighing reds eyes.

"What do you mean his sword was too powerful for you to break? What kind of sword was it?!" yelled the sinister boy, "I've no idea..." Min replied, "Tch! At least we still have the Kingdom Stone" he said, "Lord Baogadon..The stone has been lost as well" Min informs, "...WHAT?! We captured this little Mayor and you couldnt handle a bunch of misfits! I gave you an order! You were supposed to kill them! *sees Min hang his head in shame* Do I need to fully control your mind as well? Your will is in the palm of my hands. I can only be so generous with you before I sna-" Baogadon said before coughing violently, "You do not need to, Lord. The next task, I will not fail" Min assured. The small tyrant rose from his throne, "I knew we should've smashed that Kingdom Stone when we had the chance. Whoever this person is, he is a wrench in my plans. Hmm.. He is still human, so all we have to do is strain him enough, and everyone else is sitting ducks. You said this Dragon girl shook you up too? *sees Min nodding* Let us see just how good this rag-tag team is when I put together this tournament. I will call it...Oh I know! 'The B-Rudon Tournament'! Does that have a nice ring to it?" asked Baogadon, with Min staring at him in uncertainty. "What would be the trinket as a prize?" Min asked, "Heh, I will simply lie about that part. I will just create the 'prize', show everyone, and when no is looking, poof, gone! By the time the last match is underway, it'll be too late!" briefed Min's Master, "What do you mean?" Min asked, "That's only for me to know, and for everyone else to find out. Just focus on participating yourself" he ordered, "...Yes, master" Min complied, taking a knee in front of him. "One last thing, Min.. *sees Min raise his head* If you fail me yet again somehow this time.. I will take complete control of you, and make you kill Wang" Baogadon coldly warned, "But, Sir. That may end the worl-" warned back Min, "SHUT UP, DAMMIT! I refuse any more failure! Blame yourself for your shortcomings form just today! *sees Min quiver and concede*..Now go away. I have a world to rule. Humanity will treat me like a King by the time I succeed. These filthy animals will know their place too" he interrupted, retaking his throne as Min walked away. "...If only he'd listen..No one wants to be ruled by a tyrant. Especially a spoiled brat like him. He is no longer Human, but rather a Demon" Min says to himself, disappearing into the darkness. "*closes third eye on forehead, fixes hair* Human...I hope you are prepared for what's to come. For a Human to become something so evil, yet powerful..This is why the dark arts were supposed to be forgotten" Wang says to himself, watching the night shade the forests in darkness.

Gasp noise lOoOl, it feels like anything can go wrong. How'll this story unfold from here? What's up with all this dark arts business? Just who is this Bao guy and how'll he make this tournament thing work? Find out all this and more in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapt 3: The 1st Battle, Sixth Technique

Hey there, readers! I dont finish things up on Sundays, this is sorta urgent to finish so I'll keep it short here. Let me just say that Im glad that a good amount of people are getting into this story too, gaining about 2000 viewers over time. I wanted to finish today cuz I know it'll drive me crazy if I become busy all day when I was so close to being done yesterday, which was my last break day before I go back to work (I kept getting tired too). I didnt want to end off this chapter the way I did, but I kinda had to so it wouldnt be too long to read through, nor did I want to leave it off before any fights happened. Well I hope yall like how all this crazy shit is going. Anyways

Enjoy ouo

Chapter 3: The First Battle, Sixth Technique

—

The sun rose, only to partially appear among the trees, waiting for noon to strike and fully take over the sky. "*looks out the window, seeing a nice azure in the distance. yawns* Huh. Been a while since I get to see a clear morning..*looks down at Lilac, pushing my finger on her horn* Morning, Lavi-Lac? Awake yet?" I asked, "nhhhn..*opens eyes* Oh..Hey..." she lowly replied, "...What's wrong?" I asked, "*looks away* Nothing..Just..Let me rest" she answered. I found her behavior off. Usually she'd be pissy about something or other, but she's distant here..I then saw her arm. "What happened to your arm?" I asked. She didnt reply, looking more unsettled. "Lilac!" I said a bit more assertively, "...I..(I cant lie to him..Im bad at lying..) *sighs* I..tried it..*looks back at me sincerely* I cut myself a bit on the sword. I bled on it and.." she reveals to me, "You..What?!" I loudly react.

"[Carol] *wakes up* Are you two fighting again?"

"No. It's just...She told me she bled on the sword.."

"[Carol] Huh? She did?!"

"[Lilac] Look, I was curious, ok? Shouldn't it be helpful if Im willing to do that?!"

"...Lilac..Even if I have to..I dont wanna put you through that."

"[Lilac] What if my friends needed to be saved by it in that state?"

"...I'll do whatever it takes to unlock all it's power then.."

"[Lilac] If you say so.."

"[Carol] Doesn't that include you getting stronger yourself, man? So let's get full and do more training."

"Right.."

"[Carol] Sooo are you two steady or what? You still haven't really answered me eue."

"*sees Lilac give her angered glare* W-we're getting up. Cmon" I rushed Lilac, who got up in seconds with me. Milla lately wakes up, "Morning everyone..Hey, were you guys talking about something?" she asked, "I'll...Tell you in a sec. *turns to me and Lilac* You two grab a bite and head out" Carol said to us, seeing us walk off. Lilac leads me to the bunch of food bags in a corner, filled with snacks. "So do you guys...Eat meat?" I asked, "Well..Animals that are just instinctive are becoming rare these days, but their meat is too expensive for most folks. We end up not eating meat here" Lilac informed, "Back at my world, meat is usually being eaten all the time. And yeah, Im part of that majority" I reply, "You..Dont eat us, do you? /o o;;;" asked Lilac, "We..Dont have dragons to eat so no. Cats and dogs aren't on the menu as well. I mean...There are people out there that do eat that, but Im far from them. I wouldn't ever want to either" I let her know, easing her mind a bit. I grabbed a bag, opened it and seems like it was mixed with leaves and popcorn...? "So I guess you guys are...Vegetarian?" I asked, "Zao's dynasty has the real good stuff. We could visit there if you dont like these snacks" she suggests, "Hmm..I'd actually like to. Dont you think it'd take our minds off things?" I asked a bit more, "Oh sure! I always love going there" Lilac answered happily, "It's a date then" I proclaimed, which the others overheard. I see Mila's blushing face aimed at me and Carol gives me a mischievous smile, slowly turning her head, "A date you say? Mind if I tag with-" asked Carol, but couldn't finish since she saw that the two of us already left. "Aw dangit. Wish I could've made the trip 'fun' or something" Carol pouts to herself, oblivious to how Lilac quickly hid me below the tree, on the stairs. I could deal without Carol for once, and Mila's a bit of a nervous mess. These three worked together to beat some alien tyrant once? Gusts of winds blew pass us as we got closer and closer to the area. "Tch. Makes me forget how crazy our situation is, huh?" I said to her while petting her head but a finger gets poked by her horn, "Shit, ow!" I reacted, brushing the dot of blood on my pants, "*covers horns* H-hey, be careful, will you? These things are more sharp than they look" she told me with a slight frown, "No jokin'. *looks further up ahead* Huh. The path there is clear. No killer bots or anything" I comment, already seeing buildings beyond the trees. Guess the place has that much of good security. During the walk, Lilac and I traded a few glances, making the tension awkward for us, then I started thinking about the sword I was given and it popped out of nowhere into my hand. "O-oh! You really did forget to bring it" Lilac reacts, "Guess it wants to protect you as much as I do. *sees her blush and sees a gate with guards in front of it* Hmm, Im sure you can take 'em but do we need a password?" I asked, "*giggles* No, silly. We can just walk through. *walks pass the guards, who then opened the gate's door, enters* See? *sees them block my way with their spears* Guys, he's with me! *looks away, blushing* And...He's a good person" Lilac said, allowing me to enter.

I couldn't help but like the scenery around the place. Most being tall buildings, tall apartments and several humble restaurants that could be easily spotted. Typically what you'd see in China, minus being unable to get Chinese text that'd be everywhere. "Lemme guess, these places have sushi and such?" I asked, "*gasps* Yes! I love eating that and other seafood!^^...So your world has that too?" she asked back, holding my hand before we sat down at a nearby restaurant. "Yeah, I'd imagine it'd taste the same too. Im sure I'd really like 'em. 'Sides, all that walking made me hungry" I replied, "Mind giving us some sushi on the house?" she asked the nearest chef, "Ah Lilac, sure thing!" he replied, going in the back room. People really appreciate what she's done recently. Guess the Mayor's gratitude goes a long way...Oh man, imagine if I never met her. I'd be washing dishes for 10 dol...Uhhh. "What do you use to pay folks, Lav'?" I asked, "You can trade for food or use crystals. They're easy to find in the wild but I don't have much on me now" she answered. I would ask where she keeps them but that means I'd have to explain how that works for this fanfic, so that much at face-value. "*looks around* (looks very asian inspired...so) Y'all do spring eggrolls?" I asked, "Oh of course we do. *projects voice by turning slightly to the back room* Which Im sure you'd appreciate if they made a dozen beefy egg rolls for us to share!" Lilac said somewhat directly to the chef's direction. I chuckled.

"*puts hands on her thigh* Yknow...I'd never thought I'd wanna be with a dragon girl, but now I wouldn't regret it."

"*tries not to blush, rubs knees together* You..You're just saying that..*looks down, hiding a smile*"

"*holds her cheek, making her look up* No really. *looks into her red irises*...I think I wanna have a paragraph's worth of monologue or something, but I get lost in your eyes..You look so precious now.."

"O-oh- *gets kissed on the lips* mmm..mm. *slides tongue in slowly, is caressed by his tongue, leans in slightly* (Am..Am I starting to really be into him..?)"

"*rubs her thigh some more while making out with her, seeing her nips poking out* (hmmhm, someone's getting a bit turned on. Dont worry, babe. you aren't alone eue)"

"*brings food in front of us* Alright guys, a doze- *sees us making out, with her hand pulling down a side of my pants*, jumps back* w-whoa! Did I just catch you two at a bad time?" asked the chef, making us stop what we were doing and pulling away as Lilac blushes innocently.

"N-No! W-we were..just waiting four our food...like this /"

'*clears throat* If you say so. *puts the plates and bowl down in front of us* enjoy love-birds. *goes back, behind closed doors*

"(She was such a good kisser too -u-)"

"*sees me daydreaming, snaps fingers in his face* hey, dont want the food to get cold."

"*refocuses* Oh, sorry.. Had a bit of an episode there.."

"I..I think I know what you're thinking..*gets my attention* I want you..*sees my eyes widen* W-wait wait, not like that! I mean to stay with me..For a bit longer.."

"You're not too sure huh? I understand..*looks back at the food* want me to feed you?"

"(I-is he really asking that? It's nice but..) I'll be fine on my own. Im too old for that anyway ^^;"

"Suit yourself. The scent's driving me nuts! *starts chowing down on a stuffy, steamy roll* MmmMM! I actually haven't eaten this good in a while!"

"*eats a few bites of the bowled noodles* What you mean?"

"Well..College life means I have to eat alot of instant noodles and chips most of the time. I usually dont have money for better food like this..*continues eating*"

"*eats some more of the noodles with the chopsticks* (Hmm..He must really had it rough back on his world..)"

"*eats a few more rolls, swallows* Pheeewie! *looks at her* You use those too, eh? I dont think I ever used chopsticks before."

"Im..Not that good at using them, but I can show you what I do. *looks downward bashfully*"

"Oh please, that bowl's about half empty. (...Oh I got an idea!) I'll more than likely learn better if you feed me with them."

"F-feed you? B-but..I never done that. /"

"We're already close. I can easily catch it."

"..I'll..I'll try. *twirls the sticks around to make a knot of noodles*"

"Bigger."

"B-bigger? Dont blame me if it spills on you like a baby."

"(How'd...How'd that even work between us?...And why do I feel like that question's weirder than I thought? Oh well, Im gonna be fed by a dragon!) No worries, it wont. *opens mouth*"

"*puts the wad of noodles in his mouth, the mouth closes and he chews* (This..This is actually nice to do ^^. Maybe I should let him feed me after al-) *feels his lips on the used thumb* Ummmm..o_O"

"*after a few seconds, opens eyes, takes mouth off her thumb* Oh. It's just that..You have some really soft hands for a dragon girl."

"*blushes* A-are they? *sees to him, seeing him finish the last rolls* (He sure does like those..)"

"*looks at Lilac* Oh yeah, did.. Did you want one or two?"

"Uh sure. *takes and eats one* Mmm, you're right, they're really good! ^^"

"*sees the last roll on the plate* Uhh..mind feeding me that one?"

"(Last one..) *picks it up with chochicks* Here."

"*sees it come to me* (Heheh..Lemme also get a good feel for her eue) *brings arm around her slowly* aaaah."

"*giggles* aaaand- *feels ass being touched, jumps* Yipes! *hears people screaming outside* Wait, what was that?"

"*sees it drop on the floor* Aw crap. It was a big one too TT_TT...Oh im hearing people too. *Muji blade appears in hand* Oh why hello to you too."

"Let's hurry and help! *hops out of seat and rushes outside*"

"(Seems it'll come out of the sheath if something's going down.) Coming!" I replied, following Lilac. A dozen civilians were running past me as I heard more and more people fleeing from a central point of the city. Hearing some revving from above, I bat my eyes upward and a buzzsaw-ball bot quickly scales the building I was close to, coming down on me. "Oh shit!" I reacted, guarding against it from above with the blade held upwards with both hands on the bottom, and it kept spinning down on me as sparks quickly flew upon impact. "*turns head away, struggles to hold it up* (Jeez, these killing machines are around like this?!) Get the hell off me!" I shouted, then the blade's shaft extends, "(It extended? Then what if I...)" I thought to myself, shifting my hands away from each other for a second and swung the machine off of me, making it land on it's side and it's big eye pops out, destroying it in a quick explosion. Hey I felt stronger when I did that. Maybe that skinny guy wasn't talkin' nonsense about this thing after all. I then saw Lilac dive kicking down on a couple walker-bots that tried shooting lasers at her and they exploded after a few whips of her tendrils. "Dont hog all the fun" I shout to her, being at her side in no time, then see two drill machines dropping from above, "Lilac, look up!" I urged her and with a quick skyward glance, she jumped back from where they landed. The mechs then had their drills stuck in the ground for an instant and aimed at us. One of them shot their drill at Lilac and I ran in front of her, "Hey! Dont be a hero!" she caringly urged me. If this thing works the way I think it does, this should work too. I face the flat side of the blade at the drill and it widens into a broadsword, making the drill bounce downwards into the ground to my surprise, Lilac was surprised too. "(..It seems to be stuck in this form too. Just what I need to take that thing out!) Dont worry, Lavilac, this one's mine!" I said assuringly to her, running to the stationary mechs, though the blade's current size did slow me down. Actually..Im not even sure if I can lift this thing to swing - -...But Im trying anyway! When I got close enough to for a swing, it was preparing another drill to launch at me, but it spun it this time to initially stab me, however I dodge it with a quick duck. "Nice try! *lifts the sword* (Whoa, this thing weighs less now! Im totally gonna chop the hell out of this thing no-) *swings downward on it, but bounces back, vibrations going through my body, falls back on shoulder* W-what the hell? *looks at the sword, saw that it is now changed back into a stone-edged blade* HUUUH?" I reacted as Lilac facepalms for a moment, then ran in my stead. She then revved up while in motion and Dragon Boosted through the two mechs, making them explode after I heard a dozen hits happen in a second and she stops herself with her heels once she zipped through them. I covered my head as their parts flew in front of me. She then helped me up, giving me a disappointed stared. "Look Im still figuring out how this thing works. So far it's just instinctively defensive. *is given the same stare*...Ok, maybe it's offense could use some work too..But where'd all these death bots come from?" I questioned. A casting of dark clouds covers the sky above us, making everyone feel a sort of fear in their stomachs as the whole area darkens, "*looks up* What the hell...? *sees a large shadowy figure form in it* That...That looks like a kid. Just what's going on?" I said in confusion, "Ah, Im glad you asked! Im also glad I have everyone's attention, cuz I have an announcement to make things exciting!" said the childish voice in the sky, showing everyone a big red evil smile in the dark clouds as Lilac holds my hand, "(this is the same voice we heard when we were on that airship..)" I recall in my head, "Through some elaborate trickery I've been setting up, the Kingdom Stone will be in my hands once again! But! It wont move a muscle if a lucky challenger were to win my very own tournament! The Tournament Of Carnage! MUUUAAHAHAHAAA!" the voice loudly laughed like a typical villain. There's something very fishy about all this. It's also the first time Im able to talk to this guy so..."Who's this that we're speaking to?" I asked, "I am the all-powerful Baogadon! You're soon-to-be king of everything! You primitives have had it too good for too long! This will be my first step to total domination!" he said to everyone, "...And how old are you?" I also asked, "Irrelevant! Bring your mightiest of warriors near the outskirts of Pangu Lagoon by the next day! I dont want any no-showers, unless you want my trusty bodyguard to wipe out all of civilization and take the Kingdom Stone again!" he orders and threats, "...And if we lose..?" I asked some more and Lilac slaps my back, "It's gonna be way worse than that, ok?! Everyone has until tomorrow to enter, now dont die on the way there!" he shouted in an irritated voice.

...Well, this happened. If we dont show up, it's doomsday eh? "By 'Mightiest warriors', guess that means us, right? We were able to hold ourselves against that Min guy. *sees Lilac stay silent* Well we cant just stand around, we're gonna have to talk to that Wang guy. I need more things to do with this crappy sword" I said to her. Ominously, the clouds still casted a sort of darkness over the inhabitants, over to the forests even. There's a good chance that there's correlation to his plan of stealing the stone...er emerald, whatever. Why's it that he sounds like a kid? I may've had childish dreams of being a ruler too at that age, but still, there's no way he's what he sounds like for this type of plan...And I still don't know how the hell I got dragged in all this! At any rate, me and Lilac went out of the palace's public residence, going back to her home initially then turned eastward. "Do those bots come up often where you live or at that place we were in?" I asked, "Not these days. In fact, it's very rare that many or any show up at all over there. The guards usually take care of any threat before they attack any citizens" she explains, "I bet if I tried hard enough, *holds out the Muji blade* this baby could take them guards out in no time" I said, "I wouldn't try after I could barely manage to hurt myself with it" Lilac replied with an initial giggle, which quickly became a fading one til she looked saddened.. "I said I'd do it if I had to...Im..not too sure about that statement now..I think if I..*grips it harder* IF I...I need to do more with this thing and get stronger myself" I said with a stern face. The temple was in seeing distance, along with a shadowy, hazed figure standing at the top, who was slowly losing form. "...Lilac..You have to return. He...He isn't able to withstand the presence of folks from this planet" I informed her, making her feel down, "I'll be home soon. We'll be able to spend more time since he said that tourney starts tomorrow, right?" I remind and ensure her. She nods after an exhale and I step upon the temple's stairs. Seeing me making my way up the stairs, he hops down and leaps into the confines of the temple. "*enters, seeing the darkness inside lit up by torches* This Baoga-whatever guy said he's doing some kind of tournament tomorrow. I need you to teach me all you can today about this thing's capabilities. Didnt you say you know all of 'em?" I queried to him, "Heh. Didnt think you'd get so pushy so soon.. Fine. I did say I knew all there is to that blade, so let's start. As it is now, the sword has five capabilities" Wang informs, "Alright five. Sounds like a nice amount to begin with" I comment, "The first I will teach you is the 'Oscilla Wave'. It is as simple as waving the sword up then down" he tells me, "Huh. I dont think I ever did that with it. Ok then.. *draws the sword* So he said up and.. *swings the sword up, with a streak of lights forming from it* Oh. Kinda bright _o" I comment, "If you think that is bright, strike down the string of light" he said. I then struck down on the light, hearing a hard reverberating gong sound as a shine radiates in a big vertical line, though bouncing back from it being somewhat solid. "This allows for an opening for you to get a clear hit against an adversary" Wang informs so more, "Yeah, and I'll need glasses in the process" I reply, rubbing my eyes, "Second is the 'Backlash Mist'. However, to emit mist, you must tap the very tip of the blade into the ground. After that, a good thrust will make a strong blow of the mist push back the opponent" he informs yet again. Jeez does this shit work weird. I do as instructed, stabbing the tip into the ground and a burst of mist indeed does come out of the ground, surrounding me. "*waves away the mists, seeing Wang again Alright alright then do a big-ass thrust. What else ya got, teach?* I asked him, "The next two are rather passive. One extends the handle while the other widens the blade itself upon get attacked" he said, "Uuuuh...I already did those...Like an hour or two ago" I told him, "Hmm. Well, the last thing is a command, but it will be useful when at wit's end. Simply say Bind, and your strength with double or triple depending one the number of times you did the command, at the expense of using these abilities" he explains, "(Not much of hard choice then, honestly)" I comment in my head, "However. There is a 6th capability but it may prove too great of a move for you..It also requires Dragon blood to do" he lets me know as I stood there, not liking what I heard. "What is it called?" I asked, "The 'Draco Strike'. With it, you wipe out a multitude of enemies, temporarily possessing the strength of a full-grown dragon. Again, it is a great move" he tells me. Maybe it's one of those moves I can use after the blade gets more forms, cuz I remember he mentioned about that before. I may get a few dozen moves once it obtains it's true form. "It is possible to do this technique your own, but you will more than likely be extremely fatigued afterwards" he warns, "Jeez, why does this damn thing suck so bad? I can't do that much with it now" I complained with a frustrated look, "You yourself need to train diligently and start becoming one with it. Once you've truly become one with the Muji sword, your repertoire will be quite expansive" he further informs, "...Alright, I'll do my best on my own..You dont have anything that can speed things up?" I asked, "I am afraid my own capabilities are locked just as much as that blade. Even if I could use it, the amplifying skill, Catalystium, it'd be too strenuous to your current body. Not a reach at all to say that it'd kill you in 10 seconds. *sees me look down with a frown, and start to walk away* Do not fret too much, you will be able to do this too. Utilize what you learned to the fullest tomorrow" he advises, "Yeah yeah..." I lowly reply, exiting the temple.

I grip the blade very tightly while walking down the steps. "(DAMMIT! This stupid sword's such a piece of shit! There's no way I can win on my own!)" I complained some more in my head, ready to outrage. I then looked up and see Milla carrying Lilac on the way to where I am while fluttering in air. Seeing me at the bottom of the temple, Milla descends with Lilac and takes her a meter away from front of me before getting too exhausted. "*lands with her* Sorry that was far for you Milla. I...I wanted to check back is all" Lilac said her, rubbing Milla's back as she pants, "Missed me alot already?" I asked, somewhat teasingly, "*blushes* N-no, just..I didnt think you were capable enough to get back on your own is all...So, how'd it go when you spoke to him?" she asked, "Not that much, but I picked up a few things that can get me ahead. Im still a ways behind from what this thing can really do. I'll show you guys when we get back" I inform them before we started walking back to the treehouse. I explain to them what the moves can do, and they got pretty confused, a bit more than I'd figure. "It sounded pretty, but what was that first attack called again?" Lilac asked, "Os..ocs..Uuuhh, the Oscilla Wave! There we go" I remembered, "We..We'll have to keep up with even these few things you learned" Milla suggests, "And Im supposed to be having even more when this sword starts morphing, or something" I said with some uncertainty, "More? Than those five things? Hmm, I should've saw that coming since you're not nearly as strong as us" Lilac comments, "Well..I kinda have a Sixth move, but...Im apparently not ready to use it" I inform, making both of them scratch their heads.

When we got Lilac's home, Carol was in front, doing her push-ups.

"[Carol] *tries to finish* 81, 82, 83- *sees us coming* Eightyyyy Thousand! Oh look, you guys are back! What's the news now?"

"[Lilac] He picked up on a few handy little tricks for his stone...Sword..Thingie."

"[Carol] Like, is he a magician now?"

"[Lilac] Uhh, n-not exactly. *looks at me* Well dont stand there, tell her what you learned."

"[Carol] Yeah, shoot. I dont bite..Much. Now whatcha got up your sleeve, magic-man? :3"

"Ahem...The Oscilla Wave, Backlash Mist, extending the handle, widening the blade, aaaaaand... **Bind**. *body pulses, eyes go blank for a second, coughs* Da hel-heck was that?"

"[Carol] Ya good, man? I think we lost ya for a sec."

"I-I should be alright. Anyways, one move blinds, another pushes, and the very last one powers me up."

"[Milla] He also has a sixth skill...The..Draco Strike?"

"[Carol] Whoa whoa, he has an attack called 'Draco Strike'? That sounds so sick! OOO, LEMME SEE LEMME SEE!"

"Well..I would if I were ready to use that move yet."

"[Carol] *sighs* Bummer. Theeeeen, what about that mist move? What's that about?"

"Backlash Mist? He said...I think he said it's supposed to knock someone back?"

"[Lilac] You're..Not sure?"

"Well yeah, uh...Im not sure about how strong it is. It's one of the things I didnt do with him."

"[Carol] *points at a tree up ahead* Show that tree who's boss with it then. I wonder if you're send it flyin'! owo"

"Alright, here goes" I complied, whipping the sword out and stabbing the sword into ground, spewing a burst of mist out of the ground, surprising the girls on how they couldn't see in front of them. "Hey! Imma move out of the way, but aim where you're hearing me from!" Carol shouts, "(If you say so..!) *cocks the sword back* Backlash Mist!" I loudly said, thrusting the sword forward and a huge torrent of strong gust blasts from the tip of the blade, making a big hole through the mist, "*sees that the winds blew down a row of trees* Whoa! *is blown backwards from the sword's strong forceful gust* WWHOOOOA!" I react, rolling backwards on the ground and bump my head into the trunk of the treehouse, sliding down on it as the blade flies in the air, getting caught in the branches above. "*waves away the mist and covers eyes from the fading strong winds* (Wow, I didnt think the wave from it would be that strong! But wait.) Did I hear a thud? *looks back at me, seeing me knocked out and my head springing blood out of the top; Gasps* Oh no! H-he's out cold!" Lilac reacts worrisomely, running to me, "*feels the gust finally die out* Woooooow...Can he do that again?! OwO *sees me being aided by Lilac* Oh...Guess not then.." Carol said, "(Please be fine for tomorrow...)" Milla hoped to herself.

A few hours pass and I finally open my eyes, seeing two, pretty crimson eyes. "Oh good..You're up" Lilac said with some relief in her voice, "*feels my head, noticing that my head's been wrapped in bandages, over the right eye; looks outside through the window, seeing that it's dark out there* (Feels like the bleeding's stopped, so was she taking care of me the whole time? an..) How long was I out?" I asked her, "I dunno..Maybe about for about three hours? You did hit yourself really earlier" she answered, "Guess you couldn't keep your hands off me during all that time" I joked, "*blushes* N-no way! Look everyone took turns and..- *hands are touched by my mine* huh? uuuh" she reacts, "Well..Thanks for taking care of me..You dont have to lie to me about taking turns..*sees her blush some more and looks away, sits up*...Lilac" I then said, pulling her on top of me, kissing her lips. She slowly welcomes the kissing more and more as I rub my fingers on her horns, at times I pet the back of her head. Our mouths soon pressed against each other, and we smacked our lips lovingly as she felt a tingling, stimulating sense. "*quivers and moans* P-please..T-t-they're gonna h-hear..-/-" Lilac weakly refuses, but she dips her head back into me, deepening the smooch. "*finishes the kiss, puts hand below her pussy* Looks like you're getting pretty wet down there...Well before we do it again..Can I suck on them?" I asked, "*softly pants*...C-can you hold me up..?" she asked, "*looks to the sink* sure.." I comply, picking her up from under her legs as she hung on to my body. I sat her on top of the sink, and she took off her shirt, with her purple melons flopping down, making my dick get harder and my eyes widen. She saw me looking at her for a split-second and looked away, shutting her eyes. "(W-what if he changes his mind after seeing them? Shouldn't he be weirded out that Im a dragon? I...I never really showed anyone my boobs. Oh Lilac you're so darn stupi-)" Lilac thought but is interrupted by my crotch bumping into her's, making her go backwards a bit and catch herself while feeling my cock in my pants grind on her pussy, initially gasping in surprise with an intense blush. "(W-wow..He's so hard already..) Do..Do you like seeing me like..this?" she asked meekly, "...Im starting to..like seeing you...in general.." I answer, "(H-huh? No one's..Ever said that..Not to me) *gets tits felt on and moved around, grabs his wrists, moaning, softly wincing with eyes closed* MmmMmmMm, I...Im..F-feeling dirty right now..But it feels so..good" she comments, putting her knees together behind my back, deepening the press of my shaft to her cunt. I start wincing as well before she slowly brings her upper body up to me by bending her back inward, putting her big tits in my face. I then licked them, making her knees jolt inward often as I caressed my tongue around her tits, feeling her breathy moans fall on me. Later I pressed my opened mouth onto her left breast, licking it from the inside, which made her bite her lip. I felt her cunt getting very moistened on my shaft and..I couldn't take it anymore either. After another moment of that foreplay, I finally got to sucking on her bare tit, pleasurable sounds being heard from this act. "(Her boobs..are just fantastic. I dont wanna break away)" I thought, getting a mouthful, then was greeted to her petting my head while looking down at me with her red eyes, her knees squirming around my back slowly. She was even moving her hips a bit, signaling that she's ready for the main course.

"Am..Am I really hot..To you?" she asked with an innocent yet pleasured face, "*stops sucking* You really are now.." I answer, "Then..Then let's do it..Give me this big Cock. I miss it so much..-/-" she begged, "...How much you want it?" I asked, "I want it...NOW. I dont care if they hear us..just..just-" she tried to finish, "Fuck you?" I guessed, "If that's what it's called, then yes, Fuck me!" she ordered with a frustrated face, already unzipping her shorts. I pull her shorts off and unzip myself while looking at her purple pussy as I took my pants off, laced with a wet red outline of her vaginal lips, ready to be pounced into. After some aligning, my tip dug it's way into her vag, jamming her up in seconds as she then tightly held on to my arms, spreading her legs open (still with her shoes on), "(So...BIG!) aaaaAAAAAAUGHHHH! Fuck! q" she cursed despite her great pleasure, "*pulls my cock out, the tip almost coming out, but shaft is dripping* S-sorry, was I too big?" I asked, "G-get back inside, I want the rest! -/o" she ordered, making me go back into her, "aaAAAAaaaAAAAAAHHH!~" she ecstatically moans, but felt a bit of pain. After a dozen of genital pounding, Lilac got used to it and had a very lewd face on, with her tongue sticking out as I was still fucking her. "aaAaah~..Damn, Lilac.." I lowly moan, "You..You can do better" she said with a sexy smirk, and I went faster into her, making her wince some more as our love juices run off of the sink's counter, our sexual noises getting louder. Milla heard the noises that were happening in the restroom, waking her up, and it was making her touch herself. Slamming my hips into her's, my cum starts warming up her insides, her tits jumping up and down with each thrust. "*feels some throbbing* Mmmmmmm, that feels so good! I..I love it! /" Lilac said, "I..Im almost there..Im gonna cum, Lilac!" I warned, "*squeezes on her cock from inside with the vaginal walls* C-cum inside me then! P-please, I want it all in me!" she tried to say as innocently as possible, then I started stuffing her dragon-vag and insides with my hot oozes gushing inside her, overflowing the countertop, "AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!~ Q" she moaned some more, taking in all the cum that was spraying out of her, spewing all over our crotches from her hole as we tensed and vibrate on each other, with her continuing to moan to the ceiling. After passionate orgasm, I lay my head on her big tits then slowly looked at her. She soon looked back at me after opening her eyes with a very satisfied look on her, then our mouths and lips connect as we close our eyes, easing the sexual high.

"(M-my hands..They're moving on their own..I-I can't stop)" Milla thought, starting to stick her butt in the air fingering and massaging her dripping entrance. "(Him and..Lilac..I..I was really liking how...They were sounding..I...) Huoooh..Huoo-" Milla thought, "Milla..What're you...Doing?" I asked, looking down on her, making her blush intensely and jump out of her covers, backing away from me with her covers...well covering her. "I-I was..Scratching an itch /" she lies in the midst of embarrassment, "(...I bet you were getting quite an "Itch" alright) Well, if you're fine, you need your sleep two. You're going in that tourney tomorrow too" I remind her before going to where Lilac was sleeping. Milla then laid to her side, quivering to herself a bit, with her knees touching, "(I-If..If only he could w-watch me..Nononono! T-that'd be too much! But why am I thinking about it so much? /)" Milla thought, trying to calm herself down so she can sleep. "*lays on the bed beside Lilac, rubbing her face* So..Im still not sure here..*gets her attention* Are...Are we together?" I quietly asked, "*looks down* I...*sighs* Look, Im not gonna be good at this whole relationship thing..Besides, Im supposed to get you back home, right?" she asked back, "Well ya see..I don't think I mentioned it to you but..I don't wanna go back. I want a new life..With you...I mean I guess that includes your friends, but mostly with you, Lewd-lac" I answer, "*sighs* Well..You have parents, right? You should make one last trip home to let your people know that..You won't be coming back...Im sorry you have to do this...Also, Lewd-lac..?! _V_*" Lilac said, with a tone ending in anger, "Well yknow..cuz of how were back there..Well the name came to me in a dream" I told her, "...What was this dream like? e e#" she asked, "Umm...you were..doing me. You looked the same...and I was much older in it" I informed her in shame, "...Night" she replied, turning around and sleeping. My head turned towards Carol, who was still asleep. Damn, must be a hard-sleeper. I took a deep breath and slept as well.

The sun's rays rained down on us through the windows. Said rays were starting to heat up my skin, waking me. My lil' Lilac was in my arms, still resting as my back shielded her from the light. I then pat her head and rubbed her horns...Totally not feeling dirty from this . "*yawns, stretches an arm* What...Time is it?" Lilac asked, "Time to get up and make some food...Or do you wanna be the main course?" I whisper to her, "*rolls eyes* Anyways, while you were out cold, we were able to get a dozen meaty dumplings" Lilac informs me, shortly urging me to get off my ass. I stretched and cracked my neck as the oranging skies were lightly shining down, waking everyone else up. Carol wakes up last, "Raaaaawr man" she yawned, getting on her feet with us, looking forward to the food they saved up. Me and Lilac updated the situation with my "return home" plan...Though, I did frame as I came up with it and gave me an invisible jab to my shoulder as she quickly went back to drinking her lemonade, with a blood vein popping on her head, yet she kept a straight face. We all ate together on the floor (on plates, of course), sharing the food they brought last night. "So how'd you sleep...*snickers* L-lewd-lac? x)" Carol said, trying to coax a reaction from her, "You weren't supposed to hear that! Look, you better take things seriously when that tournament starts, cuz you know you're fighting too!" Lilac nags at her, "Yeah yeah, dont worry. I've been training this whole time too nwn" Carol said in confidence, "He...He said it's a tournament, right? What's his side gonna be like? What was he again lew-I mean, Lilac?" Milla asked, "*sighs* I dont know, but he seems very powerful. All we can do is depend on each other to win. Let's just hope we dont fight him" Lilac replies. With a destination in their minds, they finish eating and get up to head to the Pangu place. Lilac made sure I bring my strap-on sheath, the Muji sword and the tunic from Gong's army.

Everyone then heads down the treehouse, then venture down a path unfamiliar to me. "We usually don't go this way" I comment to Lilac, "That's cuz you've never been to where Gong's army is" she replies. Not long into our walk, we become accompanied by Neera. "Guessing you heard about the tournament today too?" I asked, "No news like that gets by me, especially when it takes place near my territory oVo" Neera replied. With an area called that, I should've seen that coming. "Well mind helping us there? Or with this whole competition thing in general?" I asked of her, "If it protects my people and the Kingdom Stone, I have no choice" she complies, walking alongside us. There were only a few monsterous-looking creatures that were big, blue and had spikes on their heads that attack us, but Neera and Carol took then out in no time, destroying them in the air when try to jump on us. We also ran across several hives, which not only I was familiar with, but thankfully them as well. Gotta say, the place looks very nice with light-tented green plants everywhere. The wildlife was a bit more serene than I'd expect out of a new area. That wonder didnt last long, cuz...This happened. "*hears something dropping from above* What the...? *looks up for a split-second and sees a big-ass arena fall in front of us, blowing us back from the impact* WHOOOOA WHAT THE HELL?!" I react, rolling backwards on the ground with everyone. "ALLLLRIGHTY EVERYONE! Tournament Time! Step on up and see if you can beat my legion of my minions! Make no mistake here just cuz they're my underlings. They'll kill you in a snap so prepare for the worst! MUAAAAAHAHAHAHAA!" announced Baogadon from some sort of voice projecting comm that allowed everyone in the area to hear him. Our group was sweating from how intimidating all this is, but we all stepped into the entrance, that had lit up pillars on the side that popped out of the ground. But wait, there aren't any people this deep in the forest..I wouldn't feel like a tournament if there weren't anyone to watch it. "*sees the five of us step inside of the area* Aaaaaand There They Are, Folks! The victims of the day!" loudly said the child-like villain, "Folks...? Like...*looks around, seeing us being surrounded by heightening seats with shadowy creatures on them, getting hyped while looking down at us* oxo;;...What are these?" I asked to myself, "These are just regular shadow underlings! And yknow what, Im glad you asked! They cannot cause any harm from where they stand, but if you all so happen to lose this tournament, I will materialize them and unleash them upon this planet!" he then informed, shocking everyone. There's alot of them too...Even with me, we can't afford to lose this!

"Now first up! *face is projected in front of the ring* BRING THE HUMAN AS THE FIRST CONTESTANT!" Baogadon loudly ordered with a big evil smile, making my heart sink, "If you refuse, you might as well kiss this planet goodbye!" he urged.. I have to then..My stepped up to the stage and when I got inside, big crystal pillars dropped onto it, fitting the edges of it and generated red electricity, making me jump up as a reaction. "If you so much as think of escaping, you will be zapped and fried in no time! Since you're still human, I really suggest you stay put and fight like a man! Now as for you're opponent..! *sees a fist punch through the ground, a big person in bulky blue clothings and large blue horns crawls out of the ground; he stares at his opposition with many sharp teeth and angered pupiless yellow eyes* It looks like he really hates your guts, don't he? Everyone, the match underway is between a human and my bloodthursty Makai Knight, Rembrant!" Baogadon announces, "Im gonna tear him limp from limp!" he said with feriocity, making his teeth bigger by widening his mouth in anger, "Haaaahahahaaa! That's the spirit, Rem! Let the carnage begin!" he said loudly with a huge, excited grin as my teammates watch from behind the ringout area, with Lilac and Milla lookng the most worried, putting their hands together. "*sees me shiver a bit while taking my sword out* Dont let that bozo shake you down! Beat the pants off of him!" cheered Carol. She's right, even if I am first, I cant lose here! Rembrant sees me standing there, two-handing my blade, glaring at him seriously, "Huh. *puts on a slightly excited smile* You don't seem scared anymore! *darts at me, winding up a punch* But it's gonna take more than that to even put a scratch on me!" he yelled, throwing a punch at me, then the stone sword widens, so I guard with it and I get flown back by the force of his fist. "*gasps* Dont touch that fence!" Lilac warned, "(Heh! That punch should be more than enough to blow him into the fence! It's over, damn human!)" Rembrant thought. The Muji sword did fly out of my hand but it appeared back in to my hand and I stab it into the ground, making the ground erupt into dusts and mists below me, making me hidden from his sight, "What's this? Drrrrrg! *turns to the monitor projection* You didnt tell me this human was some sort of magician!" Rembrant complained, "I never knew he could but Shut the hell up and keep fighting!" Baogado shouted at him, making him stare back at where I was, but when the mist cleared, I wasnt in that area anymore. "What?! He was just there dammit!" he complained, "*slides behind him* That's cuz I got faster" I said, "Huh?! But Ho- *gets chopped down the waist, making blood gush from it* Tch!" he scoffs, "(Nice! I got a hit on him!) *tries to jerk the sword out of him but couldnt and he grabs it* Dammit, and he has a hold of it!" I react, and he yanks it off of him then backfists my face away from him, making me stagger. backwards. "Shoot! He landed a hit on him too!" Carol comments, "He got faster...Oh I know, that was Bind. *gets the girls' attention* He said it made him stronger, but it looks like it makes him faster too" Milla points out, giving Carol some hope, "But I remember when he explained it in the forest..He loses abilities that the sword can do, but he needs more strength for this fight" Lilac reminds, making everyone as tense as ever. Rembrant kicks me away, making me tumble on the ground. He then jumps in the air to stomp on me, which his descent was fast, " **Bind**!" I called out, making me speed away from his stomp which shattered the ground upon missing. "(Damn! I used Bind twice so Im down to 3 techniques! I gotta try this other one cuz I cant keep relying on this trick!) Hah!" I shout, stabbing the ground, making an even bigger cloud of dust and mist plum out of the floor, "*casts hand forward* How many times are you gonna keep hiding behind smoke and mirrors? Destructive wave!" Rembrant shouts, making a blast come out of his hand, blowing away all the smoke I created, and again, I was nowhere to be seen. "Heh, lemme guess! *turns around* behind me again?" he guesses, "No! Right in front of you! *winds up and punches his face in, pushing him back* (I can either blow his ass away with that wave move, or risk not doing much damage with Bind and lose out on another ability..SCREW IT!) Backlash Mist!" I shout, pointing the blade at him with a thrust, and a sudden burst of wind blasts from behind me, then comes out full-force exponentially in front of me, bigger than last time it was used, "What the hell is all this?!" he reacts, trying to tank the high pressures of the gust, now looking like a tornado but on it's side, ramming him into the red lightning cage, violently zapping him as he screams in agony. "WOOOOOW! Awesome job, man! Now he's getting torn apart by that cage thingie!^O^" Carol said excitedly, "*sees him explode after being zapped for so long* He...Is he...?" Lilac said with uncertainty, afraid he survived even all that. "*hunches over, huffs and puffs* (So the more I use Bind on myself, the sword's capabilities seem to strengthen as well..Since I only used it once yesterday, that Backlash attack wasnt as strong as this one and it looks like I can know take minimized knockback but man do my arms hurt..Just please..Stay down..)" I thought to myself, hoping it was enough to take him out, but when the smoke cleared..."*waves away the smoke, armors and horns are now cracked, smiles at me with big sharp teeth showing* Heheheh, you gave me a bit of a scare there. If that's all you got, you're good as dead" Rembrant said, staring at me while outside the ring, "Hey, what gives? That's a ringout! He should be eliminated by now, right?!" Lilac points out, "I never said ringouts were a thing for this tournament" Baogadon said with an evil grin, "(Dammit!)" I cursed in my head, seeing Rembrant coming at me quickly, but he stops when I emitted dust and mist around me, "Again?! Im tired of your cowardice tricks! Drrrraahh, how about this!" he shouted in anger, punching the ground multiple times, "*sees through the mist, hearing him banging on the ground* (Huh...? The hell's he..)" I thought then hear the ground quaking below me and before I could step out of the way, many rocks and boulders pop out of the ground below me, pummeling me into the air, hitting me all over my body, blood and cuts quickly appearing on my body. "No way! What kind of move was that?! Hey man, you gotta get out of that!" Carol shouts to me in concern. I try my best to guard against the rocks with the sword, but my arms get really battered in doing so, " **B-Bind!** " I commanded, now able to swing down at the many rocks fast enough and I land, but my knees were bruised up as well, so I bending them the whole time to stay stood up, my head bleeding down my face. "*sees me raise my head, punches down on my back, flooring me* I hope you dont think Im done with you, cuz Im not stopping til your dead" he said to me, " **Bind!** " I shouted, quickly standing up and cutting upwards on his body, leaving a rather deep burning scar, "GAAAAAH! What the hell'd you do?! *sees light coming from the wound* Light? *looks at the now glowing Muji blade* from the blade?!" he exclaimed, "Oscilla Wave!" I shouted, striking down his lit up bleeding wound, "(How many moves does he have?!) *catches the blade* I dont think so!" Rembrant shouts, socking me across the face, knocking me away. I slide backwards but stopped myself, slamming the sword down on the ground, making alot more smoke come out around me this time. "IT'S NO USE!" he shouted, running to me faster than before, going into the cloud of smoke, punching down on me, " **BIND!** " I shouted yet again, so when he was trying to strike me with a rising slash that was cutting through the ground, I bat his sword away from me with my own, strong enough to send him flying backwards, making him now go outside of my cloud of dust and smoke. "Heh. So what if you got a little more powerful? It's all over next time I...What?" he reacts, seeing a light shine out of the cloud of dust, quickly being dissipated by my energy and sees it form into something, "Is..Is that a Dragon?!" he reacted in surprise, "*raises my head* You're right..*gets his attention* It is over..For you. Draco Strike" I called out with an alarming echo that shook him where he stood before I quickly swung the blade down, making him unable to move for a moment then he tries to guard the Dragon energy slash, "*watches it make contact with blade, making many sparks fly and it cracks in no time* It's cracking?! But how?! I shouldn't have to worry about it's durability! *sees the sword break and gets hit by the dragon energy, then gets rammed even more violently into the electric cage* GGYYYAAAAAGGHHHHH!" he then screamed in agony loudly, exploding several times against it, blinding everyone seeing it.

"*after a moment, sees him on his knees, his upperbody's clothes destroyed and he flops down, head hitting the floor, defeated* Good...I..Did it..." I said with a smile and fall on my shoulder, exhaused as the pillars powered down.

"*rushes over to me immediately* Hey! Are you alright?! *tries to pick me up* Wake up! Im here now!" Lilac urges, "Lilac..He..He seems all spent from that attack.." Carol said, giving Lilac some grief and she carries me on her shoulder, putting me against the wall behind the others. Neera found this hard to watch, and shuts her eyes, then heard the shadowy crowd booing them, catching her attention. "you...WHY DONT YOU GUYS SHUT UP! HE GAVE EVERYTHING HE HAD!" Lilac shouted at them, "They weren't on our side anyway, Lilac. We cant help that" Neera reminds. Rembrant's body corroded then faded away into ashes. "(We fought alot of things before, but this all somehow seems tougher than just mechs and alien guys...Well that last attack was cooler than I thought and I got to see it! :3)" Carol thought to herself, "Whoever you have next! I'll go up next to fight it!" Lilac shouted at the projection. Initially stunned by this, Baogadon obliges with a smile, simply saying "With pleasure". With that, Lilac stepped up to the stage, ready for whatever enemy he had in mind for her. "(That human with that stone sword...I'll admit, he did way more than I'd expect..That sword seems peculiar..Peculiar enough for me to steal!...But the light it has, how can I get around it without being hurt by it? No matter, I will enjoy this show!)" he then thought with ill-intentions in mind, creating a large black, mecha dragon with wings on it's elbows and making it fall onto the ring. It flapped it's wings as the pillars generated red lightning like before, making Lilac's hair wave wildly as she stared it down.

How will the girls be able to beat such tough dark beings? What will Lilac's strategy be for this fight? Is this the perfect time for a commercial? Find out about these answers and more in the next chapter! thanx for being patient with me and reading this all the way! Laters!


	4. Chapt 4: Win Without Me! The Nocturnes

Hey there once again, readers!...Whoa, I know right? This is like 10 days after I last threw up a chapter. What a rarity! I was sorta switching between working on this and the Rouge fic's latest chapter. While this aint nearly as dam long as THAT chapter, there's still quite a bit that happens in it. Still trying to get used to writing for this story, but kinda excited to continue this where things left off, cuz I also wanna try some new ideas I've been pondering about, just to water down the seriousness that's been a thing after...Like chapter 1, lol. Still cant believe it's been almost 5 months since I last time I put something out for this. Very interesting that this is bigger on Fanfiction, with it reaching 4.5k views and all. It really felt like this fic wasnt going anywhere for the longest, but seems intrigue is a-growin'. Before I wrap it up, sorry for dropping the end of chapt 3 on a bit of a cliffhanger. Guess past-me jotted down too much shit at the time to cause a rather quick end...Right before a fight happened. You're not a successful advertiser, past-me!

Anyways, dedicated readers, pervs, and weirdos of all ages, enough of me

Enjoy u

Chapter 4: Win Without Me! The Nocturnes of Carnage —

The darkening air was stiffening. Everyone but me (I was resting) was watching as Lilac and the dark mech dragon were having a brief stare-down. "(Cmon Lilac. If you can beat Brevon, you can beat this thing too)" Carol thought to herself, worried for Lilac. The electric cage surround the two came back up. "Dont just stand there, dragon! Give me a show now!" ordered Baogadon from the big screen. Upon demand, the dragon flies up, breathing in and spews fire from it's mouth, big enough to encompass the whole area. "Lilac! Watch out!" Milla shouts, but Lilac faces it head-on. All everyone could see were the flames that scorched the whole stage, with no trace of Lilac. Before anyone could be worried, Lilac shoots through the wave of flames, then through the dragon's mouth and everyone could hear many bouncing in the mecha creature's body as she soon bursts through it's back, soaring into the skies. "Yeah! Atta girl!" Carol cheered, and Lilac spins incredibly fast, zipping down at the now grounded dragon, with an impact great enough to extinguish the fires that were burning the stage. "*stomps* Dragon! What're you doing?! You're starting to let her win!" yelled Baogadon. After Lilac bounced off of it, the dragon mech tries to fire it's ice breaths while she was still in the air, then she zips into the ground and quickly shot up from below where the dragon's head was at, taking it cleanly off. Lilac then quickly landed, grabbed it by it's neck and spun it around with her body as it scratched along the ground. "THIS IS FOR HIM!" she shouts, throwing it to the other side of the stage, then one last Dragon Boost, she shot into it's body again before it could hit the ground, and made it explode on both of them, it's parts shooting outside of the arena. My eyes slowly opened, and just like everyone else, I couldnt help by stare in awe.

"What..Li..Lac?" I spoke, "A-are you ok?" Milla asked but saw that I went back to unconsciousness. The electric field was brought down, and Lilac stepped down, holding her arm as her whole body was covered in smoke and burns.. "You really tore that thing apart, but...You got very reckless back there" Carol said with concern on her face, "I know...Is he ok?" Lilac then asked, "Still out cold. I'll fight next" Neera then offers. Hearing a rather immediate readiness, our big bad makes a black ball, throbbing and pulsating in mid-air. Everyone couldn't help but look confused as blackness swirled around it. "(Whatever he's making, it'll be really strong)" Neera cautions herself. Lilac looks to me again, rubbing my head, impatiently hoping that I wake up. The sphere hardened and crystalized, with another dark being coming out of it..Only this time, it looked very human. He had a shirt and pants just like I did. "I've seen what you could do earlier on the ship. If you think you can get away with your powers, you're in for a surprise here" he warns from the projection with an evil smile, she then replied "Is that so? I can still-", "Same for you, Dragon girl. You're up too!" he interrupts and announces, surprising Lilac before turning around. "(...Dammit) Fine! I dont care who I'll face" Lilac shouts, "(You'll regret saying that)" he said in his mind, watching the two of them stepping up to the plate. The created opponent kicks away his hardened shells off the squared ring. "Just so nothing is in the way. *turns to them* Im ready when you are, girls" he says to them with a slight smile, making them uneasy.

"(The last one was so reckless and instinctive. Is this Bao guy thinking on his feet? Not only is the tone very different, but he seems to know that I almost never fight with Lilac)" Neera tries to think to herself calmly, then wondering what to do alongside Lilac. The dragonese's anger builds with every passing second, which Neera could plainly feel, but was still uncertain with what'd be a wise action. Quickly doing her Dragon Boost as her first attack, Lilac felt no impact and was finding herself sliding backwards to stop. Once she looked up, the foe then divided himself, with his other self floating and now has some armor. "I'd be more careful I were you. My other half could've skewered you" he says as his double pulls out a blade with (seemingly) no handle. "(Just what is this?...) Lilac, don't attack the double!" Neera orders, then seeing the original opponent looking shifty. After a moment of surprise, he appears above her. Hearing him, she bats her head backwards to him and leans away from his diving kick, stabbing him in his chest with her spear, but he separates into black balls, surprising everyone. Keeping herself calm, she quickly shifts her eyes to the floating double, who was just there in place, "(That double has his back turned to me. I should be able to attack it!)" she thinks to her, running to the side as the small spheres hover out of the way as she spins her spear, making a wave of ice that blasts at the opponent's other self. Lilac dashes away from the ice beam, and once it hits, Neera's spear is stopped by a hand that catches it, "It's useless" he says, apparently after putting his body together faster than the two realized. She is then kicked away from him, with her spear flying with her, "Neera! *sees her landing on her back* And what do you mean it's useless?!" Lilac loudly asks, "Hmmhmmhm. Whenever my other self is out, whether Im fragmented or not, it is simply invincible" he unveils, still with that arrogant smile. "*looks back at Baogadon* You're a cheater! You're making us fight an impossible battle!" Lilac shouts, "*coughs* Calm down, Lilac. We just haven't figured him out. (How're we supposed to win when he segments himself and his other self just can't be attacked?...I may have to use it) *stands up, jumps, spins around, spreading pieces of ice all over the field* (Now even if he re-appears behind us like that, he'll have to be much more careful not to be frozen by one of those) Lilac, now try to attack him!" she orders, "Got it!" Lilac replies, jumping and diving with a stomp. He tries to step back, but his foot was frozen in no time, "(Hmph. What a clever tactic. However..)" he thought to himself, aiming his body up at Lilac, firing bigger spheres out of himself. Seeing this, Lilac does her Dragon Boost yet again, powering through the barrage, then curved her trajectory to his surprise, bouncing off of the placed pillars that was at the side of the stage, hitting him in the back, forcefully segmenting him into many small spheres. Since she angled herself upwards, she shot 30ft off the ground, falling on the other side of the platform, but still, he appears behind her, about to chop his hand on her head. The moment Lilac turns herself around, Neera impales down on him with her spear, stabbing him in his side as Lilac unfortunately lands on a bunch of ice and gets her arm frozen over. Neera pins him in the ground with the spear, stepping on him while panting with him. "I had to make sure you couldnt do much else. Your armored self over there might be invincible, but I quickly figured that it's stationary and that you aren't. *makes ice build in his body* Now Im going freeze your whole body. *pants some more* You shouldn't be able to separate after that" Neera says, "Heh. You're right. I shouldn't. *kicks her away with the right shin, stands up, ice crackling away from wound* But thing is. Im immune to frost. It can't destroy me" he says with a grin. "(This guy sure is tricky. He's still getting up like that even Neera figured him out)" Carol mentally comments. Lilac pants to herself as well, trying to pull herself away from the ice, then staring at him intensely. "*stops smiling, looks at Baogadon* If you pitted me against the Dragon, this would've been over. Now they have a slight edge" he says to him, "If you have time to complain, you have time to transform!" he responds, "(Transform?!)" Neera and Lilac mentally react, "(Transform..) Riiight. So be it" he says, casting his hand forward and his cladded self comes to him, putting him in a similar armor, now colored from white to yellow from head to toe. "(He's even stronger now? Augh, what'll it take to beat him now?)" Neera asks herself while leaning on her planted spear as support, "Though Im not invincible unlike my other self, my physical capabilities are much better than before. *walks and steps on the piece of ice, crushing them* Im now absolutely unaffected by ice" he says, his smile returning. "Does this mean we'll have to go all-out?" Lilac asks, "Seems that way..*coughs* (His kicks did a number on me before this. If we get hit once, that could be it)" Neera then thinks to herself. Barely a moment passes, and he already appears above Neera, striking down on her back with a leg, making her bounce off the ground from the impact, her eyes looking blank. "NEERA!" Lilac reacts, doing a Dragon Boost on him, the fast attack's impact blowing him into the red electrical gate. It shocks him for a moment, making him stumble on one knee, but stands back up before zipping to Lilac and doing an upward kick on her head, sending her fly to the strong electric barrier herself. She ends up being dangerously close to it after stopping herself, but lost track of the opposition. Lilac saw some alarmingly fast zips across the stage, making her dodge the opponent's attack while giving him several quick whips of her tendrils, backing him away from the sting of the hits, "*leaps at him* Cyclone!" she said, spinning herself around fast enough to look like a purple helicopter, giving him many more hits that were chipping away at his armor, ending the attack with an axe-kick, pushing him back. She sees Neera still trying to get up, feeling that she needs to push herself some more. The armored enemy throws a punch down at Lilac, knocking her back, but she reactively rolled, and zipped under him with yet another Dragon Boost, sweeping his legs and launching him in the air. She jumps above, slamming her tendril down on him, which he took while flipping around in the air, but he counters by punching down at her and like the previous hit, she took on the cheek and with yet another Dragon Boost, she curves herself from under him to over him, driving him to the ground with her head roughly tearing through his armor, the two of them hitting the ground hard enough to make a small crater with a cloud of dust and ice kicking up. Lilac bounces out of the cloud, landing on her back, soon struggling to get back up. Then she quickly finds herself being punched and kicked across the face, sending her flying to the other side of the arena. Hearing the brutal hits that were landed, Neera finally rose her head, seeing Lilac's face in the ground, with a few visible bruises on her body. "L-Lilac! Get up! I..I cant move! *tries to stand but crumbles* You have to give it your all in the next attack! Grab him after you charge up and throw him into the electric fence!" she plots out loud, "(Ah, is that the plan now? I can prepare myself) Try it, if you dare" he said, taking a defensive stance. "(I...I have to win this..) *stands up, head starts bleeding, and arm drips with blood on the ground* (FOR HIM!)" she shouts in her head, spinning vertically with sparkles flying from her body, and zips at the claded creation, her hands opened to him. "(That's right..) I have you now..!" he shouts, making his bladeless sword appear in his hand, and with one swift swing while shifting to the side, he slices down Lilac's ribs, blood flying into the sky, but her determination shinned through as she resets her Dragon Boost, aiming herself to the right, grabbing him seemingly in an instant, zipping them into the large red static fence, "Wh-what're you doing?!" he reacts. "LILAC NOOOOO!" Carol and Milla react, "I HAVE TO WIN! *slams him into the fence while holding him close, but gets electrocuted with him* RAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!" she howlers in determination and in great pain, numerous scales tearing away from her, making the fence explode on both of them, the aftermath with her flinging out of the explosion.

Once I finally wake up, I also heard the loud explosing as the fence comes down, and I clearly see Lilac falling and landing on the ground, her eyes still opened but were blank. "LILAC! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENENED?! LILAAAAC!" I shoutted, running to her but I stumble on an apparent bad leg right when I get on top of the stage. "*sees me struggling and grunting on the ground* (Im..Im sorry...)" Neera says in her head in sorrow, "NNHGG, GGGH! LILAC IM COMING!" I shoutted, forcing myself to get up again and run the rest of the way to her, falling right in front of her as she laid there. "*holds her up* Lilac, you have to still be ok! Wake up dammit! *sees her not react, starts crying* WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU KNOW THAT IT'LL SHOCK THE HELL OUTTA YOU! WHY'D YOU DO IT?! LILAAAC!" I shouted some more, holding her close to me, "Let her rest. She gave it her all in that fight, and..*sees a light radiating from both of us* huh...?" Neera then reacts, "*gets closer to them* Is..Is he healing her?" Milla asks, wondering what's happening. The cuts, bruises and even clothes started to recover, and I wasnt sure what was going on myself. I then felt Neera's hand on my shoulder behind me, "...But..Im not healing at all..What's.." she says to herself, "Yeah, that..Something's off about this" I agreed, "(DAMMIT! How is it that they win so closely like that?! I actually put some effort into that one!) *looks at Milla* (That scrawny girl! There's no way she can win on her own) Ok ok, first team match and you guys won, big whop. Now make way for that little girl!" Baogadon ordered. Lilac still didnt wake up, but she was able to comfortably shut her eyes, so I carried her off the stage. "Geez, even I didnt think she'd push herself so far..At least she'll be fine with him on his feet. *stretches to the sky* Well Milla, looks like they're saving the best for last, cuz you're up. I know you can do it!" Carol tells Milla, trying to encourage her, "I-If- If you say so..TT TT" Carol lowly replied, stepping up to the plate shyly as Neera slowly steps down, using her spear as support. "H-hey umm..What are the rules here? How do we uh, w-win the whole thing?" Milla asked, "Hmm? (...I didnt think that far ahead, and Im almost blowing my powers out for today sooo) Tell ya what, the tournament will end after you all have battle once. Now if one of you were to lose a battle, GAME OVER! The stone is mine and my powerful minion will destroy all of you!" Baogadon declares, "*knees shake under the pressure* O-ok-kay.." she murmurs, trying not to shudder, "Dont let him scare you, Milla! All you have to do is win!" Carol reminds her and she just nods. And so, the lil' tyrant makes another dark being to battle. A bulbous black muck comes out of the ground, already struggling out of it violently, a star shape poking out of it from where the head would be. The instant it hardened, the being punches through the shell then whips it's arm back in and swirls out of the molding, with a similar swiftness to a snake. It was all silver, wearing a tight leathery onesie with a big zipper where it's face would be. After opening it, Milla saw a blank yellow eye that stared right back at her, "EEK!" she squeals, closing her eyes from it. "You're about to fight, get a hold of yourself!" Carol told her, but it became hard to focus when the pillars came back up, emitting the same confining streams of electricity. Milla's knees growing even weaker, she covers her face, whimpering. "Dont look like this" she heard from a softer voice, making her head pop out of her hands, "I dont wanna fight either..The guy behind all this..He only understands strength. We cant just sit here forever" he whispers some more to her, "B-but..*sniffles* I dont like..To fight" she says, "But we have to...*hears the crowd booing* We both wanna stop him, so.. Think of it like that. It wont matter who loses here, he's still enjoying our suffering. We should make this quick, ok?" he says to her. Despite looking at him in confusion, she felt he meant what he said, and felt a sort of sorrow to his tone, compelling her to nod. "{Alright, enough of this tender sulking. Now get to destroying her this instant!}" his superior ordered in his head, "(...Yes..) *zips face shut* Im sorry, little girl" he says, backing away from her and she pats her face, and casts her hands forward, now ready to fight.

Milla went ahead and made a phantom cube above her, holding it. Her opposition waited for her next move. "(I see, so she makes those and she just throws them. Hate to say how easy this'll be..)" he thought, seeing her throw the cube at him and springing upwards like a slinky, then stretched behind her. "(She has to make him attack or else she really won't be able to win!)" Carol thought, already frustrated. He then throws a long-armed jab, and Milla blocks with a small green shield, which pushes her back. "(As I thought..She had more abilities up her sleeve..While I..I only have this stretching ability..I dont want to fight, but I..Have to win)" he thinks to himself, looking more and more lowly, making Milla feel sad for him. However, he soon widened his eyes. The dark..or rather white being threw the same jab, so she could block again with her phantom shield, "(Why's he doing the same- *sees another fist zip by* Hu-) *gets hit in the back* Gyuh!" she whimpered, falling to her knees. "*sees her getting back up with a wince*...*turns away* Im sorry..." he says to himself, but suddenly found himself taking a double-handed palm blast from Milla, downing him on his knees. Surprised, he turned back to her, "I..I dont wanna fight either, but Lilac..She looks like she cant get up, and we have to take her back home as soon as possible. I have to win too, so..." she told him, "Keep at it, Milla! Knocking him into the fence should do a number!" Carol cheered, giving Milla some courage back. "(Using the thunder gates, eh? That's given them the edge for too long)" Baogadon thought in disdain, snaps his fingers and the pillars power off. "(Me and my big mouth) Drat!" Carol reacts. He stretches away again, throwing the long punch at her again, she blocks AGAIN, but this time he kept the fist there, stretching it again to grab her, shifts his body downwards (think of an accordion), jumps high into the sky with her, spins and throws her down to the ground, hearing the crowd uproar in cheers. "*gasps* Milla quick! Flap your ears to soften the landing!" Carol shouts skyward, surprising the opponent as Milla flapped her ears rapidly while kicking her limbs around, "She can fly too? What the-" he thought out loud while seeing a phantom cube being thrown his way as he was falling. He dodged to the side, looking at it, wondering how light it was, and is now 40ft in the air. "(Still throwing those? Then she should have no other mov-) *hears a loud VROOONG sound from below* Hmm?!" he says in surprise, and when he turned almost all the way around, he's slammed in the side by a large phantom blast. Taking a very direct blow like this staggered him for a bit, and suddenly found himself staring at several phantom cubs hurled at him. Though, he used each one to jump downwards to ground, making his descend faster, with an agility to that of a squirrel. Taking a small breather after landing, he finds himself stamped into the ground after taking a hit from an airborne Milla's phantom blast again that was aimed down on him. While pulling himself out of the ground, he sees a cube falling on him, but he springs his body away at an angle. "*pants* (If I can get him in that position again..I can..win this. _ o;)" she thinks to herself. Getting desperate, he springs himself at Milla, winding up a punch, which she puts up a big phantom shield for, but the attacker stretches his body upward to attack from above, "*sees her tracing him while aiming the shield* (She can redirect herself like that?!)" he thought in shock, getting a face-full of the same big phantom blast, blowing him to the other side of the arena as he flopped across the ground. Milla ran up to him, casting her hands when close enough, and encased his whole body into a big green cube, then shrunk it. "*pants some more* T-there..Now he..cant move" she said tiresomely. "There you go, Milla! I think you won! :D" Carol reacts happily, "I..I won, rig- *sees the cube get destroyed by a black wave that roared from above, gets blown away by it* EEEEEEK!" she screamed, "*beats fists on chair* DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! How the hell could he lose to a little girl LIKE HER?! AGGGGHHHHH!" he yelled in frustration, "...So she won?" Carol asked, "You're up next, cat-right! Get it over with!" he hastily commands. "Phew..I didnt know Milla the equivalent to a swiss-army knife. No idea she could do some much on her own" I comment in relief, which the feeling was very short after seeing Lilac's sleeping face.

"*stretches arms, rotating them* It's my time to shine! Imma show 'em what a wildcat can- *Is blinded by an intense purple light* Ghn! What the!" Carol reacts, covering her eyes from a strong brightness from above. When the shining brimmed, she seems a person descending in a purple lightning sphere that surrounded him as he wore a red, hooded cape. When he landed, he threw off his hood, letting a large white hair bang spring from his head (he had spiky hair too), covering his eyes, which were sharply outlined in yellow. Her eyes widened and then a smile came to her face upon seeing his blocky boxing gloves raising. "(His body looks metallic, and has all these lines all over. And is that static flowing in them?! This is gonna be real fun! OuO)" excitedly thought Carol, protruding her claws. Not hesitating to strike, he darts in at her, throwing a barrage of fists, which Carol matches with her own claw sweeps while trying to parry his fists, all this immediately filling the battlefield with 1000s of sparks flying, creating thunderous roars of excitement from the shadowy crowd as they stood up. Us outside the ring shielded ourselves from the sparks with our arms, "(Damn! Look at them go! This is some- *sees powerful shockwaves happening mostly on Carol's body* Shit, it's hard to see the actual hits landed in their slug-fest)" I thought, growing worried for her. She took way more punishment than I'd figure since she's going at the same rate throughout the match so far, but this exchange is halted once he kicks her away then casts his hand forward. "(Huh, he outsped my next strike just now?) *Is lifted off the ground and surrounded by an electric sphere, is heavily shocked by it, bolts rapidly attacking the skin* AAAAAAAAAAAAUGUGUHAGGHHHH!" Carol screamed in agony. The opponent then zipped to her and ruthlessly started unleashing many punches all over Carol, "CAROOOL! STOP! PLEASE STOP HITTING HER!" Milla loudly pleaded, crying for her, "*looks back at Carol* Hmph. *Jumps away from Carol, watching her fall as we see how beaten she is with her fur almost charred black* Can you stand after that? *waits for her to get up* Guess not" he said, turning his back on her. "That was great, minion! You really beat the tar outta this brat!" Baogadon happily praised, "Is..That all..You got? *sees him turn back around, starts standing up* You..You think some shock treatment is enough to keep me down? Heheh..And you hit like some little girl eu-" she taunts and the opponent shakes his head. "Big talker, eh? Maybe she really wants you to shut her up this time, minion. Let her have it" said the ringleader, ascending his projection. "*pants heavily, coughs* (I say all that but..He really did a number on me. I cant keep letting him do that. *looks around, seeing the pillars are still up but had small jolts jump out of them* I think I got it!)" Carol thought, pouncing backwards and the capped opposition follows. Able to duck the thrown punch, making him hit the pillar behind her, denting and cracking it and making him jump back from seeing a red streak come from Carol's hand, but she spun, slicing through the pillar, making it fall. Carol quickly hopped above it and kicked the tip of it at foe below, who punches it to pieces, which flew out of the ring, making us run from the flung chunks as I carried Lilac. We then heard two bigger thuds, "*looks at the other pillars* Hey, he actually made those pieces hit two of the other columns, and those fell too! *looks back at Carol's opponent as he's hunched over and panting* And that guy's tired from them being down? Carol, how'd you figure all this out?" I asked, "Heheh, I didnt! I only thought about maybe clawing down those big things and using them to throw at the guy! XD Me and my dumb luck, huh? *looks at the opponent and how he was running out of static in his body* Looks like someone's tired..(Oh I know!) *runs to the last pillar, bends over, slightly lowers pants (showing some crack), and spanks both buttcheeks at him* Cmon you big dummy! Im right where ya want me! X3" Carol taunts, ticking him off ever so slightly and he dashes her as usual. Carol quickly pushes herself off the column, and slides under him with her claws out to not only dodge his punch but cut up his legs with two red-streaked slashes, as well as making him give a crushing blow at the mound again. "Wow Carol, what a move!" I cheered for her, and she turns around, springs up at him and dropkicks him into the pillar, making it fall the other way, into the ascending stands, crashing into some of the dark beings. "This is my favorite fight now" I comment with a brief devious grin, "Geeeerrr...! Enough of this! Im ending your little act this instant, clown!" her opponent angrily said, trying to run at her again, but shortly fell on his knees after noticing how torn open his legs were. Hearing rapid footsteps coming at him, he sees Carol prepare for her signature flurry of kicks with her leg raised at him. Knowing that she's trying to finish him off, he casts both hands forward, surrounding her and himself in a static sphere, but she breaks through both with a strong downward swipe of the claw, "The only clown with an act I see is you!" she shouts, giving him a multitude of landed kicks all over his body, tearing apart his metallic body and shards of glasses flew out of him as well. The aftermath of the rapid attack apparently sending them both flying due to them landing one last hit on each other, with Carol sliding backwards across the ground and the white-haired (obviously higher-tier) minion crashing into the wall that was outside the ring.

It took about a minute, but Carol was able to get back on her feet. "Now can you stand after that? eu-" she said as a backhand at him, "But..But...HE SHOULD'VE WON THAT FIGHT! He was so close!" Baogadon complained as the crowd boo'd and disappeared along with the last opponent.

"Guess we won this tourney, right? Well didnt you say you were gonna fight us or something?" "...Heheh..heheheheh..MUUUAAAHAHAHAHA! You all fell for my trap!"

"What're you talking about?"

"This whole tournament..You all fighting my greater dark beings..Congrats, cuz you just made them several times stronger! They will come back and become nearly as strong as my bodyguard! I just needed some outside help from some strong enemies to help them reach their full potential and ensure my conquest!"

"Huh?! Since can you flip the script like that?"

"When you've mastered the dark arts like I have, anything's possible! You've all been pawns in my plan this whole time! And I get a kick outta seeing what you're all made of!"

"So..Are we gonna fight you or not?"

"...What's that Min? My order's here? Uh bye! *projection shuts off*"

"*sees the tournament fade away, and the area becomes more forest-like with trees surrounding everyone* What..Even happened just now?"

"The setting he made here must've been brought about by his dark arts..So he must've just willed it away."

"Cant imagine why. Apparently he's still a ways ahead of us, and we were used just now..Im not sure what to do.."

"*slumps next to me* Dont beat yourself up. We have a better idea of what he's up to right? ^ue"

"Yeah..Guess you're right, Carol."

"Upset now that your lil' girlfriend is...Yeah, too soon. She really tried her best for us this time."

"Only one place to go. Y'all remember where the temple was?"

"You four enjoy your trip. I must return to my dynasty" said Neera, walking away on her own. Even with what she said, I couldnt help but feel like she's trying to be distant from us. Yeah, it could be the fact that I've lived on this planet for barely three days, but still. Beaten and bruised badly, we made our way back to the treehouse, since the temple is even further from where we are. Baogadon returned to his underworldly territory, Min looking ever scoldfully at his master. "*sees him sluggishly climb up on his throne* You delivered on most of your plans, but what happened to my inclusion? What happened to your own partake as well? What've I said about your body in this form?" Min prefaced, "Yeah yeah yeah, dont overdo things while Im in the body of a child, I get it. Well most of my plan came to fruition, did it not?" Baogadon replies, "That may be true, but you really should start not overestimating yourself. Overshooting your reverse-aging is bad enough. I've said before that your tendencies become more childish too" Min advised, "Quit the lecture already. Im ahead, I put them in a lose-lose situation and that's all that matters" said his superior, "*closes eyes, sighing* (When will he truly learn of his shortcomings?) At any rate, now is the time for- *sees him fall asleep on the throne*...Rest.._ _" Min said, walking into the shadows.

Leaving Lilac with her friends at the treehouse, I traveled to the temple. On the way, some of the wildlife did attack, but none could withstand the Backlash Mist. Setting foot at the place, Wang could already see me approaching from above the stairs.

"*watches me ascend the flight of stairs* I imagine you made a discovery or two?"

"Only one thing really..When I held Lilac in my arms, she started healing, but still couldnt wake up"

"I know of the recent wagged battles. Gazing from afar, there were truly some overwhelming foes he pitted against the five of you..The dragon having it especially rough"

"And when I tried healing Neera through touch, nothing happened. Can you explain?"

"Hmm, the Muji blade seems to react quite strongly to your ties to that young dragon. Even so, what you were trying to do was the 7th capability, Temporal Mend. You can later on get a more sufficient version of it. 10th capability, Mortal Mend, though at the cost of some of your own life for it."

"But..What about that instance?"

"The Temporal Mend isn't picky on who you heal, so it is obviously the imperfect version of it."

"('As it is now, the sword has five capabilities'.) Didnt you say that this thing only has five things it can do?"

"Any other technique outside of those five will be incomplete. I advise you not to do any of those."

"You...Didnt see the fights all the way through..Did you?"

"Often times I had to leave to avoid any observers. What particular are you...*sees me look lowly* What did you do? - -;"

"Yknow how I wasnt supposed to really use all 5 Binds in a row? Well..That happened to me in my first match."

"Did- Did the other skills not serve you well?"

"They did...Till they didnt anymore.. "

"*sighs* Goodness, Human. If only it wasnt a day of preparation, you'd be able to have a better chance against those Nocturnes."

"Nocturnes?"

"That is what those beings were."

"Huh...Well...Then I used the sixth skill to win that same battle."

"You did what...? You shouldn't even be alive. You over used the Binds then used the Draco Strike? What were you thinking?"

"Wouldn't it make it that much stronger?"

"W-well apparently it would, but what baffles me is how the 6th skill came out."

"Did I ever tell you that..I saw the sword grow extra blades once? Just two nights ago.."

"Two nights ago...Fascinating. If it was some time ago, the effects of the blood wouldn't last long, but it sounds as though the attack barely came out at all."

"It was still able to take down that one Nocturne."

"If it were a regular Draco Strike, under normal circumstance, that attack alone would've obliterated that nocturne. The little that I've seen of the fight, you struggled greatly against it."

"Then..What of the other moves? What'll take to upgrade this stupid thing?"

"Seek out the emblems. Each shall give you a new capability. It is now important to train, and be ever-more closer to this girl. The blade knows how you greatly cherish her."

"..Right."

"Now go back. She is waiting" Wang says to me, and I leave the temple grounds. Since I cant use a real Temporal Mend, looks as though I have to wait for Lilac to heal on her own and wake up naturally.. Even with the few capabilities this sword has, I still dont feel that capable... Skipping my sulk-filled trip back to the treehouse, I stepped inside and Lilac's friends looked down themselves. "She still didnt wake up, did she? *sees them look away* Figures.." I said, walking to the bunkbed she was at..The Majester guy or whatever name is has that spring but..I wanna spend time with her next to me...Seeing the several bandages around her head and body made me start tearing up, drops falling on her face...Lilac.."..Im so sorry! It should've been me that bashed that guy into the fence instead of you! I promise! I'll get stronger so this doesn't happen again! This was all cuz I acted stupid with my abilities and you had to take my place! I know you gave me shit before, but for now I just wanna see your eyes again! *kneels down, holding her hand* Say something! Anything! *sees her not respond* Lilac.." I then sadly under my breath, laying my head right next to her chest, seeing how just pleading wont work..Before I rested my eyes, I gave her peak on the lips and slept with her...The evening became the night, then midnight passed, and then became the early morning. When I woke up, I felt a sense of numbness.

"*gives a kiss on the lips* Please.."

"*holds my cheek, slowly opens eyes to me* Did..We win?"

"Are you awake, sleepyhead?"

"Well, everything seems fine so..I'll take that as a yeah..Did I worry you guys?"

"..Mostly just me..I was here for the rest of the day."

"You did...? (No one has ever done that for me..Let alone any guy..) Im a real mess, aren't I- *is held by both arms, and kissed* Mm? o/o"

"*feels her hand rub my back, inviting the kiss and I shortly finish it* Seeing you like this, and not being able to properly healing..All that really drove me crazy..I dont like being without you, Lavy-Lac."

"That..That's very sweet of you...Saying this to me, even when Im so hurt."

"That's cuz...Yknow..Im starting to fall for you."

"F-fall for me? L-like...You mean love?"

"Im afraid so."

"Even..Even after knowing Im a Dragon?"

"I dont care..Besides, you look like a hot cosplayer to me."

"Uuuh ok..?"

"...I..I wanna do alot with you now...Yknow..Like when we bathed together."

"Well, we..Cant do much now but..What'd that guy tell you?"

"Wang told me a few things. How your blood seems to be able to last a while on the blade so I can do that 6th skill but gets weaker over time, but if it was proper it could've destroyed that guy from the get-go. He also told me I could do other skills with it other than the five, but they'll be incomplete."

"I still cant believe how you were able to win that fight against the..I dont think we know what they're called."

"Wang said that they're called Nocturnes."

"Nocturnes? That's a...Weird name, but ok."

"He's said before that I can progress even more if I change my mindset..I dunno what to think of that."

"You aren't too bad as you are now, so..We're in the same boat there."

"Lemme see..He also said he was surprised I didnt die after using all five Binds and the sixth skill."

"Those umm..._/_ Binds make you stronger, right..?"

"Yep. It multiplies my strength each time. What're you getting...Wait, you want me to do use that while we..? O/O;;"

"(ó/ò) W-well of course I mean for later, but umm..Umm..UMM-"

"You can go ahead and yknow..Take off your clothes if you want..Or I can do it for you..-/-"

"G-go ahead../"

"*unzips her shirt and takes it off, slowly revealing her tits* T-they're as big as before.."

"Uh huh.."

"You're a dragon, right? Where was that predatory side I saw?"

"If you want that..I can do it for a bit..*starts touching my penis, looking into my eyes more lovingly* You cant get hard for your dragon? Not after all I did for you? Scared? (¬‿¬)"

"N-not when my..*looks at her big tits* my mouth is watering.."

"*arcs back in, hair falls over on eye, lightly smiles* Go ahead, you big perv" Lilac prompts me, feeling her excitement grow as I leaned in. We both missed how it was when I first sucked them big purple titties, but it felt like the first time anyway..My tongue licked up on both nipples, making her boobs jump each time. "Keep it up.." she orders, wanting to do more things with me despite her pains. I then dug my face into her big tit as I sucked more of it, making Lilac roll her eyes upward, slowly losing her dominating composure. I was also trying to look away from the remaining scars and removed scales, seeing how not-so-effective my healing was. My head yanks away from her breast, making it jiggle around, and Lilac blushes from watching it do that, even more so when she heard the big smacking sound I did with my lips right before. "Can..You put them together?" I asked, "Mmm..Sure" she said breathily, as she squeezes them together with both hands. She was hit with a wave of pleasure when I sucked and licked both of her nips at the same time, and it was driving her crazy, really not wanting me to stop, then she closed her eyes, letting me play my part in pleasing her. Lilac really loved how wet and moistened my mouth made her tits feel, all this causing her to breathe very heavily and feel submissive. "(Mmmmm..Mmmmm..Haaah..I cant believe how good he feels..I...Only touched myself a few times before, but I never felt this...Good? Something warm in between my-) *opens eyes, seeing my fully erect cock in front, almost hitting the nose, standing from between tits* O/O Eeeek! Wh-Wha-" Lilac reacts in a bit of a panic, "R-relax. Im just..Fucking your tits" I told her, "F-fucking my..boobs?...You can do that?" she asked, "Yeah..It's..It's supposed to help us get hornier. I can cum from this as well" I elaborate, "O-ok..I..Really like how warm you feel this way so..G-go ahead and Fuck them.." Lilac complies, and I didnt hesitant to go back to doing those big, somewhat scaly tits. My hips moved, and my pelvis presses against her boobs as she kept seeing the tip poke out between her cleavage, zooming in and out of her face, making her hornier from watching and feeling by the second. "(It..It looks so good..I..) *licks it each time it draws in* (It tastes good too..Please..Dont stop..) *feels me rising up and tits aiming upwards too* H-hu-OOMF" she tried to say but her mouth got stuffed full of dick. "I..Dont think you ever sucked me off before..Well it's the same as when I sucked your- *feels her mouth cover the tip and soon moans while covering the mouth with the shaft* MMmmm, there we go..Babe" I said, wanting to burst inside her throat. Lilac then started sucking me faster from between her boobs as I fucked them faster. She also squeezed my ballsack, and my cum was coming up even faster. My pelvis slapped against her boobs as she stroked me off orally, "Oh Lilac..Mmm, Lilac..You're..Really good for your first time..Cuz..Im gonna cum again O/" I warn, "*takes cock out and strokes it* All over my face..Cmon...Just like when we met -/-" she urged, "Ok, L...Lilac, mmmM...! Ahhh!" I said, my white, warm liquids spraying all over her face. She sensually rubbed the cum all over her face, loving how it feels when it's on her cheeks, occasionally licking her cum-stained fingers. Lewd-lac rubs my somewhat hard penis on her cheek while looking up at me tenderly, but she ducks back after seeing me fall to my knees, causing her to fall on her back and her pains returned with a grunt, my arms and head laying on the side of the bed. Everything faded to white at this moment.

The night fell. Apparently as well as the covers that became placed on me, though unknowingly to me. Soon I opened my eyes, and I see the covers over my shoulders, then I saw Lilac on the side. Seems she's been asleep for a while..I might should too. Today was quite a full day. Almost felt like it'd never end ever...It's been ages since I've ever felt that...But wait! I-Im naked! And so is she! Eeeeer, I just had to be on the side close to the wall, I'll make too much noise if I crawl out..How am I gonna explain this to the girls? Looks like we'll have to see..When I wake up..Before my mind completely drifted away, I was hearing this whisper, "You have to find it.. Find your inner dragon. It is waiting to come out" it told me. I've never heard it before..Could...Could the blade be talking to me from a distance? No one seems to hear it but me so..I guess Im progressing. I'll be sure to let the girls know about this. We also got a bit of a scavenger hunt with those emblems too. Whatever tomorrow brings, unless it's the Nocturne enemies, I cant help but to look forward.

Aaaaand Smut!..I mean Cut! (Ik, that was bad) More in the next chapter, thanx for being patient with me on this and reading this all the way to the end. Til the next chapter comes out, laters!


End file.
